Harry l'Ensorcelé
by Ash of Mine
Summary: [HPDM][Fairytale style] C’est parce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir…
1. Le Don du Sorcier

**Harry l'Ensorcelé**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé : **C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir… futur **HPDM**. Résumé plus complet la prochaine fois pour ne pas gâcher la surprise à ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore deviné ! XD

**Genre :** Romance/Humour (douteux), conte de fées revu à la sauce **Harry Potter.**

**Warnings :** UA, **SLASH** (HP/DM)... pour ceux que ça gêne, vous connaissez la sortie ;p

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling a beau avoir tous les papier qui montrent bien qu'**officiellement** c'est elle le grand patron… on sait bien tous qu'**officieusement** ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus son mot a dire sur ce qui arrive à ses chères marionnettes, non ? XD

**NdA :** _Cette histoire est inspirée avant tout de **Ella l'ensorcelée** de Gail Carson Levine donc pour ce qui connaissent j'espère que je ne vous offenserais pas avec le pillage sans vergogne du thème de cette histoire à la version Harry Potter (on risque de toute façon les dérives par rapport à la trame principale de l'histoire à chaque moment mes petits ! XD)._

_Now enjoy !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_**Le Don du Sorcier**_

**OU**

_**Les bonnes intentions sont parfois les pires…**_

* * *

A Godric's Hollow, en ce 31 juillet, l'humeur était à la liesse : Dame Lily Ann Potter venait de mettre au monde un petit garçon. Dans les moindres coins et recoins du manoir, des elfes de maison s'affairaient avec joie à tout mettre en ordre, à préparer un véritable festin pour fêter l'heureux événement. Mais tous, sans exception, n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : pouvoir, à leur tour, avoir un bref aperçu du jeune maître, celui qu'ils devaient désormais tous également servir et protéger.

En ce jour heureux, ils avaient un nouveau maître à pomponner: Harry James Potter, jeune héritier du Comte James Philibert Potter et déjà idolâtré dans sa première heure d'existence par le personnel besogneux et fidèle du Manoir Potter.

En parlant de l'estimable et respecté Comte James Philibert Potter, ce dernier avait à coup sûr contracté une crampe à la mâchoire à force de sourire constamment à l'adorable bambin qui gazouillait joyeusement dans ses bras.

Son fils.

_Gah. _

La petite touffe de cheveux noir corbeau sur la tête promettait déjà une tignasse des plus désordonnées qui défiait déjà, avec la plus grande fierté, toute loi de gravité à la manière digne de tout Potter qui se respecte, ses yeux immenses surmontés de longs cils noirs étaient d'un bleu commun à tous les nouveaux-nés (mais James était persuadé qu'il y avait une légère touche d'émeraude dans ces magnifiques orbes ! Si ! Si ! Puisqu'il vous le dit !). L'enfant lui ressemblait…

_Gah._

… Enfin si on exceptait le fait qu'il ne devait guère mesurer plus de 47 cm. Une tierce personne affectant l'air de rester insensible aux charmes d'un nouveau-né pour montrer à quel point c'était d'un _commun_ et ridicule de s'extasier de la présence d'un morceau de viande braillant et bavant, aurait même pu _oser_ affirmer sans hésitation (à l'abri de toute femelle dans les parages) que le nourrisson n'était en rien différent des autres nouveaux-nés avec son visage difforme, tout rouge et ridé…

Ils auraient eu tord bien entendu.

Parce que James Potter voyait bien que son fils lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était son fils alors bien sûr qu'il lui ressemblait ! Il avait le sourire de son papa… n'est-ce pas Bambi ? Et le plus important ?

Il avait dix doigts et dix orteils… dix parfaits petits doigts et dix parfaits petits orteils.

_Gah._

Il était parfait. C'était son fils.

« James, arrête de sourire aussi bêtement, tu vas lui faire peur. Et arrête de recompter le nombre de ses doigts et orteils… je suis sûre qu'aucun n'a disparu depuis ton dernier compte ! »

Un silence.

« James ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Gah. »

Et Lily laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin alors que Pompom lui tournait incessamment autour, continuant son examen médical post-natal, à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse. La jeune maman était juste fatiguée et voir ainsi son mari incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes la divertissait énormément. Elle eut un tendre sourire face à ce tableau que son mari et son fils présentaient ensemble… mais il devrait vraiment cesser de tripoter les doigts et orteils d'Harry comme ça ! Il allait vraiment traumatiser le pauvre chou à cette vitesse !

Venant s'installer aux côtés de sa femme, James consentit enfin à détacher ses yeux émerveillés du petit ange qui se trouvait dans ses bras et les reporta enfin sur le magnifique visage de son autre ange à la chevelure de feu, celle qui lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde…

_Gah._

* * *

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un salon aux allures vieillots et décoré dans des couleurs plutôt chaudes communes à toutes les demeures de Griffondor, un vieil homme était confortablement installé sur un canapé près de la cheminée, sirotant en toute tranquillité sa limonade entre deux bouchées de tarte au citron. Albus Dumbledore était en effet en visite chez une vieille connaissance qui détenait le secret de son péché mignon et qui avait donc, par conséquence, réussi à attirer ce grand sorcier dans son humble demeure : après tout, Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant du royaume de Poudlard – quoique un petit brin excentrique – et avait passé ces dernières années sur la route allant de Griffondor à Serpendard en passant pas Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, offrant ses conseils pleins de sagesse et ses pouvoirs aux habitants des différents bourgs qui l'avaient accueilli si chaleureusement sur leurs terres. Arabella Figg avait réussi à faire ce que nombre de seigneurs avant elle avaient échoué : attirer ce grand mage à _Magnolia Den_, son petit manoir près de la frontière de Griffondor avec Poufsouffle, grâce à la simple promesse d'une tarte au citron… Il écoutait donc, sourire aux lèvres et yeux pétillants d'amusement, les nouvelles que lui rapportait son amie de longue date…

« … et Dame Lily Ann vient de mettre au monde un petit garçon. Ce cher Comte James Potter n'est toujours pas redescendu de son nuage, que voulez-vous ! Enfin un héritier ! Si vous voulez mon avis, très cher, ils vont le gâter et que le Seigneur en soit témoin, s'ils ne lui imposent pas une discipline de fer digne de son statut dès aujourd'hui, le futur comte de Godric's Hollow ne vaudra pas mieux que le rejeton de ce pauvre Duc Warrington ! »

« Voyons, voyons ma chère Arabella, vous vous montrez tout de même un peu dur… le petit vient à peine de naître et vous le considérez déjà comme un délinquant en puissance ! Laissez donc le temps à ses parents de le choyer un peu et de se réjouir de sa venue au monde ! », la réprimanda gentiment le vieux sorcier tout en dégustant sa quatrième part de tarte au citron.

« Mais Albus, la discipline est à la **_base_ **de **_tout_** ! Il faut apprendre à cet enfant le respect et l'obéissance qu'il **_doit_** à ses aînés avant qu'il ne prenne trop de libertés ! Souvenez-vous donc de ces _pauuuvres_ Warrington ! Le jeune Charles n'a pas arrêté de les décevoir et comble du malheur, sa mère ne s'est toujours pas remise de son union secrète avec son barbier ! Sachez très cher que tout enfant **_doit_** apprendre l'obéissance dès son **_plus_** jeune âge ou soyez sûr que les pauvres parents en souffrirons plus tard ! » conclut Dame Arabella Figg passionnément : elle avait toujours considéré la discipline et l'obéissance comme les caractères fondamentaux d'un être humain… sans doute un _vestige_ de ses années passées à _l'Institut pour Demoiselles Elégantes et Ambitieuses Ladies_ à Serpentard qui avait éduqué tant de générations de jeunes femmes avant elle et continuait par ailleurs à le faire.

« Je suis sûr que les Potter, aussi jeunes soient-ils, sauront éduquer leur jeune fils comme il se doit, ma chère… d'ailleurs, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai vus ! J'en profiterai donc pour leur rendre visite, faire la connaissance du petit et voir vraiment ce qu'il en est de tout cela ! » finit-il par un grand sourire.

Et sur ces belles paroles, le grand Albus Dumbledore prit congé de son amie après l'avoir remerciée chaleureusement de son invitation. Il se procura une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans l'âtre de la cheminée puis cria d'une voix pleine d'anticipation sa destination.

* * *

Un instant plus tard, le vieil homme se tenait dans le hall du manoir des Potter où l'accueillait un elfe de maison vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller rouge aux bordures dorés et exhibant fièrement sur le front les armoiries de la famille qu'il servait : un lion portant une épée sur le dos et une rose dans sa gueule.

« Peux-tu annoncer ma présence à ton maître, s'il te plaît ? »

« Peppy y va sur-le-champ, monsieur. » L'elfe sautillait déjà sur place, ravi de rencontrer le grand sorcier facilement reconnaissable à sa chevelure argentée atteignant le bas des reins et la longue barbe de la même couleur qui descendait jusqu'au niveau de son ventre et surtout, la robe de sorcier bleu électrique ornée d'étoiles dorées qui scintillaient (ou plutôt clignotaient) autant que les yeux du vieil homme qui la portait. D'un 'pop' à peine audible, l'elfe disparut pour accomplir sa tâche.

Attendant dans le hall, Albus repensait à sa conversation avec Arabella Figg. Certainement que cette dernière exagérait ses propos, même si son obsession pour toutes les règles avait toujours amusé son interlocuteur. Il était cependant certain que le jeune Potter était un petit garçon aussi adorable que tous les bébés de son âge et que James et surtout Lily n'auraient aucun mal à l'élever pour être un jeune homme admirable.

Tout à coup, le sorcier le plus puissant du royaume se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'apporter un présent pour la jeune maman et son petit mais après tout, un mage aussi plein de ressources que lui trouvera bien quelque chose à conjurer _ex nihilo_ au moment opportun… et dans le pire des cas, il avait toujours sur lui un paquet de bonbons au citron, se rappela-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et des yeux brillants de mille feux.

Un autre 'pop' sonore l'avertit du retour de l'elfe.

« Peppy va vous accompagner au bureau de Maître James, monsieur. Maîtresse Lily et petit maître Harry vous attendent aussi, monsieur. Suivez Peppy, monsieur. »

_Ainsi donc, le petit avait pour nom Harry… un prénom modeste mais un héritage important. _Albus ne connaissez rien en divination mais il aimait déjà le petit garçon. _Arabella s'en faisait trop pour rien, elle était trop défaitiste pour son bien_, pensa Albus en sautillant derrière Peppy qui était aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Arrivé devant une grande porte en bois massif, le duo s'arrêta et Peppy fit entrer le mage, l'annonça d'une petite voix aiguë pleine d'enthousiasme puis disparut après une courte révérence.

« Albus ! Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu ! s'écria James en venant à la rencontre de celui qui fut autrefois un mentor pour lui. Comment allez-vous ? » James prit la main tendu, la secoua frénétiquement mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, préférant entraîner le vieil homme aux côtés de son épouse. La jeune et magnifique Lady était assise près de la cheminée et tenait dans ses bras son fils endormi.

« Bonjour Albus. », fit-elle avec un petit sourire ravi et en lui présentant délicatement la main.

Albus la prit et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Bonjour Lady Potter, vous êtes resplendissante comme toujours. Mes félicitations pour l'arrivée du nouveau membre dans la famille, ma chère Lily. » Ses yeux se baissèrent alors sur le petit garçon confortablement assoupi. « Et j'imagine que cet adorable enfant est le petit Harry dont on m'a tant parlé. »

A ses côtés, Lily rougissait de plaisir alors que James bombait son torse de fierté : « En effet Albus, voici notre petit garçon : Harry James. Il est né il y a à peine deux semaines. » Se reprenant tout à coup, James reprit son rôle d'hôte à celui de père gâteux et ajouta : « Mais asseyez-vous donc ! Un thé, Albus ? Des gâteaux ? »

Acceptant tout ce qu'on lui proposait, le vieil homme s'installa aux côtés de la jeune mère et eut tout le loisir de contempler les traits du dernier descendant des Potter. Avec sa touffe de cheveux noirs en désordre le petit ne pourrait guère renier son héritage paternel. Un petit bouton de rose au milieu du visage et des lèvres rouges fermées en une moue naturelle complétaient le portrait du bébé endormi. Levant un doigt, Albus caressa alors tout doucement la joue merveilleusement laiteuse et douce qui lui était présentée. Le petit Harry fronça alors mécontentement mais adorablement du nez ce qui déclencha le rire des autres occupants de la pièce.

« Gah. » laissa échapper James inconsciemment, ce qui eut le don de redoubler les légers rires mélodieux de sa femme alors que le vieux sorcier lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension mais amusé tout de même.

Le petit Harry choisit cependant ce moment pour papillonner des yeux, les ouvrant ensuite pour dévoiler ainsi au monde deux magnifiques orbes émeraudes héritées de toute évidence de sa mère. Mais l'adorable garçon se mit tout à coup à pleurer désespérément dans les bras de la jeune femme qui tentait alors de le calmer en le berçant et en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille des mots remplis d'affection et d'amour maternel tandis que son père se penchait au-dessus de sa tête et essayait de le faire rire par des grimaces plus ridicules les unes que les autres, oubliant en un clin d'œil toute dignité due à son statut.

Mais Harry continuait de pleurer sans faire mine de vouloir s'arrêter.

« Excusez-nous, Albus, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, je viens pourtant de lui donner son lait et de le changer à l'instant. » Lily était toute confuse.

« Puis-je ? » s'enquit le vieil homme en tendant les bras vers la jeune femme.

Lily eut un moment d'hésitation mais se reprit aussitôt face au sourire brillant de bienveillance qui lui était adressé. Albus prit alors à son tour le petit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres. « Chut, mon petit, calme-toi. Tout vas bien. »

Mais Harry continuait de pleurer. Son visage avait vite adopté une couleur rouge vive, déformant son joli visage par une grimace . James et Lily affichaient tout deux une mine inquiète. Depuis sa naissance, Harry avait été un véritable ange, ne pleurant que très rarement, seulement lorsqu'il réclamait son lait ou voulait qu'on le change. Ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette soudaine crise de larmes.

Albus, quant à lui, fronçait des sourcils : le jeune Potter se montrait bien difficile. Pourquoi ce caprice soudain alors qu'il n'y avait vraisemblablement aucun problème… Ce pouvait-il qu'Arabella eût raison après tout ? Les jeunes de nos jours devenaient-ils incontrôlables sans un peu de discipline ? Un petit bout de la conversation lui revint alors à l'esprit.

_« Tout enfant doit apprendre l'obéissance dès son plus jeune âge ou soyez sûr que les pauvres parents en souffrirons plus tard ! »_

Et Albus voyez bien les mines inquiètes des Potter face au refus du jeune enfant de se calmer…

Et Albus voulait à tout prix que tout le monde soit heureux…

Et Albus, le plus grand sorcier du royaume – et le plus excentrique – prit sa décision…

« James, Lily, je voulais vous offrir un présent pour souhaiter la bienvenue du jeune Harry en ce monde et je pense avoir trouver le cadeau idéal » Albus leur adressa alors l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Le couple ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieil homme leur parlait de cadeau tout en souriant alors que leur fils pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Inquiète , Lily tendait déjà ses bras vers son petit garçon. Il **_fallait_** qu'elle le récupère.

Mais Albus avait déjà reporté ses yeux sur Harry…

Mais Albus avait déjà posé son index sur le petit nez rouge d'Harry…

Et Albus maudissait déjà sans le vouloir le petit Harry…

« Mon cadeau sera l'obéissance. Tu seras toujours obéissant. Et maintenant, arrête de pleurer, mon enfant. »

Et Harry s'arrêta.

* * *

**Moralité du chapitre**… _si vous voyez quelqu'un vous approcher de trop près et vous sourire un peu trop, qu'il a des yeux brillants/scintillants/pétillants/clignotants (lol) fuyez loin, très loin, et ne revenez jamais… sauf si vous êtes encore trop petit pour même ramper loin, très loin… lol. J'espère que vous voyez l'ampleur des problèmes que peut causer un tel don ! XD_

**Crédits :** _« Mon cadeau sera l'obéissance. Tu seras toujours obéissant. Et maintenant, arrête de pleurer, mon enfant. » est directement extrait **d'Ella l'ensorcelée** lorsque la fée Lucinda fait son don à Ella. Voici la phrase qui a inspiré cette histoire mais à partir de maintenant, ça va être 'free style' !_

**NdA :** _Je sais que je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle fic… gomen ! Mais ça m'a bien fait rire ('Gah'.) d'écrire ce chapitre après le chapitre 1 d'**Au Royaume de nos âmes **!lol N'aviez-vous pas eu l'envie de secouer ce cher Dumbledore pour lui faire comprendre qu'un bébé, ça pleure ? Peut-être que c'est un peu léger comme excuse pour introduire le sujet de l'histoire mais c'est bien pratique parfois d'avoir un perso 'tout-puissant' et 'excentrique' qui a l'art de tout décider dans la vie du commun des mortel avec pour seule excuse que c'est 'pour ton bien, mon enfant' (entendez le sarcasme). On verra quand sortira la suite, ça dépendra de laquelle de ces deux fics vous réclamez le plus mais je vous préviens que je préfère me concentrer sur '**Royaume'**… mais si vous y tenez vraiment… faites-le savoir, ne ? ;)_

_Vous voulez bien me faire plaisir et me laisser une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? J'aurais aussi besoin d'idées comme je n'ai encore que les grandes lignes de l'histoire en tête !lol_

_Until next time,_

_Ash._


	2. Les Malheurs d'Harry

**Harry l'Ensorcelé**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé : **C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir… Désormais contraint d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, quel qu'ils soient et même s'il s'y refuse de toutes ses forces, comment Harry va-t-il faire pour ne pas être réduit à l'état d'un misérable pantin… surtout lorsqu'il tombe amoureux du Prince et que toute personne un tant soit peu mal intentionnée peut lui ordonner de se tuer ou de tuer celui qu'il aime. 

**Genre :** Romance/Humour, remake de conte de fées revu à la sauce Harry Potter.

**Warnings :** UA, **SLASH** (HP/DM)... Chapitre de _flashback_...

**Disclaimer :** Pas de nouvelles au front : J. K. Rowling détient toujours tout le monde en otages…

**Remerciements à** _bibou, lily28, Vol de Mort, kathe et lolodie pour leurs reviews et aux autres lecteurs anonymes pour avoir lu le dernier chapitre !_

_Time's for the show, now !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_**Les Malheurs d'Harry**_

**OU**

_**Les affres d'un esprit rebelle**_

* * *

Harry avait cinq ans lorsqu'il s'aperçut pour la première fois de sa malédiction. 

Il avait l'impression de se souvenir des moindres détails de la scène mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce que Sirius, son parrain, et son père la lui avaient racontée mille fois pour l'embarrasser, que sa mère la lui rappelait souvent lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas… pour son bien, bien entendu… et qu'il se souvenait des souffrances qu'il avait dû endurées à cause de son erreur de jugement.

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Ce soir-là, sa mère lui avait gentiment demander de manger ses épinards alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait cela. Refusant obstinément ce mets des plus douteux par leur couleur et surtout leur texture, Harry se vit privé de dessert en guise de punition… chose inconcevable pour lui._

_Attendant que ses parents se retirent dans le salon, Harry qui devait rester sagement dans sa chambre en attendant que ses parents montent lui souhaiter bonne nuit, s'éclipsa alors avec toute la discrétion héritée d'un Marauder endurci dans les cuisines du manoir Potter, à la recherche d'un elfe de maison quelque peu charitable qui lui offrirait son dessert tant apprécié._

_Ce fut une grave erreur de sa part que de s'adresser à de telles créatures si… généreuses._

_Les cuisines de Godric's Hollow était un endroit qui était toujours animé : à tout heure, les petits serviteurs du manoir préparaient des repas, si ce n'était pour le matin, le midi ou le soir, c'était pour le lendemain ou les éventuels encas… on n'avait jamais assez de nourriture après tout._

_Harry, dans toute son innocence, se dit que ses amis les elfes ne lui refuseraient jamais une sucrerie ou deux et plein de confidence, s'adressa à celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Dobby, celui qui jouait le plus souvent avec lui._

_« Dobby ? J'ai encore faim, je peux avoir un morceau de gâteau, s'il te plaît ? » fut l'innocente requête du petit garçon qui utilisait son regard de chiot perdu le plus efficace… trop efficace semblerait-il._

_C'était tout à coup comme si tous les elfes du manoir n'avait attendu que cela : l'un installa aussitôt le jeune maître à la table de la cuisine et de toute part, des elfes s'affairaient pour présenter à Harry des gâteaux tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres. La table était littéralement recouverted'une nappe de gâteaux._

_« Maître Harry doit manger maintenant. » fut… l'invitation de Dobby._

_Et Harry mangea. La première bouchée fut délicieuse et il finit allègrement sa part._

_Et Harry mangea, la seconde lui fit découvrir un parfum qu'il ignorait… yummy._

_Et Harry mangea. Et mangea. Mais Harry commença à se sentir malade… C'était devenu plus difficile d'avaler. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tendre la main vers un autre biscuit._

_Il était écoeuré et effrayé. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter de manger ? Il se forçait à avaler pourtant. Chaque bouchée lui pesait toujours un peu plus sur la langue et résistait comme de la colle quand il s'obligea à l'engloutir._

_Et Harry commença à pleurer tout en mangeant._

_Et les elfes souriaient en voyant enfin quelqu'un manger tout ce qu'ils leur présentaient… Enfin quelqu'un qui appréciait leur travail…_

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius, répondant aux gémissements de son estomac, vint quémander un repas aux elfes de maison et prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle s'était mis son filleul en un clin d'œil._

_« Harry arrête de manger. » _

_Et Harry arrêta aussitôt.  
_

* * *

Harry était vulnérable face à tout ordre qu'on lui donnait. Il fallait cependant que ce soit un ordre direct comme « _Mange_ » ou « _Va te coucher, maintenant_ ». Têtu comme il était, il pouvait ignorer les requêtes ou demandes qui n'étaient pas formulées sous forme d'ordre comme « _Tu veux bien manger ces épinards ?_ » ou « _J'aimerais que tu montes te coucher maintenant _».

Mais quand il entendait un ordre, Harry ne devenait plus qu'un simple pantin impuissant.

On pouvait lui demandait de marcher sur les mains pendant des journées entières qu'il le ferait aussitôt.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus dangereux des ordres qu'on pouvait lui donner.

Si on lui avait demandé de plonger dans le lac et de ne pas nager, il se serait noyé. Si on lui avait demandé de voler la baguette de son père et de se jeter un sort, il l'aurait fait.

Il se serait tué parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné.

Il aurait tué parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné.

En grandissant, Harry avait appris à différer le moment où il devait exécuter un ordre. Il pouvait gagner seulement quelques secondes que s'en était déjà une victoire.

Mais le prix de la victoire était cher à payer. Plus il refusait de se conformer à un ordre, plus il souffrait. C'était comme s'il étouffait de plus en plus, comme si son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines… Mais il luttait contre la douleur ne serait-ce que pour gagner quelques secondes précieuses de liberté.

Ses parents étaient réticents à lui enlever le peu de liberté qui lui restait et préféraient souvent lui laisser le choix. Avec Sirius et Oncle Remus, ils étaient les seuls à être au courant de la malédiction de Dumbledore. Ils avaient essayer de lever le sortilège mais il y avait bien une raison derrière le titre de mage le plus puissant du royaume que détenait Albus Dumbledore. Ainsi, tout le monde ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il ait un choix.

Sa gouvernante, Mrs McGonagall, était très stricte et lui ordonnait souvent de bien se tenir, de se comporter comme le futur Comte de Godric's Hollow… et il détestait cela. Et les elfes de maisons ne pouvaient guère être blâmés dans leur zèle de trop bien faire et leur instinct protecteur envers leurs maîtres.

En grandissant, au lieu de le rendre docile, le sortilège d'obéissance que lui avait jeté Dumbledore avait fait de lui un rebelle.

Ou peut-être l'était-il tout naturellement étant donné qu'il avait été élevé comme un parfait petit Maraudeur comme son père et ses amis aimaient à se faire appeler en souvenir du temps où ils rendaient la vie des autres soldats royaux plus _intéressante_ durant leur service militaire.

Lorsque Mrs McGonagall lui demandait de garder la tête haute en toute occasion, il faisait en sorte que son nez soit pointé vers le ciel en penchant la tête le plus loin possible en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle lui demandait de danser, il écrasait les pieds de son partenaire. C'était à la rendre folle pendant que son père et Sirius riaient des déboires de sa gouvernante et que Remus et sa mère secouaient sa tête d'un air indulgent.

* * *

A l'âge de sept ans, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec Peter, le fils de l'un de leurs domestiques. Peter lui demandait souvent pourquoi il refusait d'obéir aux ordres de Mrs McGonagall alors que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait apprendre vu son statut. 

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_« C'est parce qu'elle est autoritaire. Je déteste quand elle est comme ça. » répondit Harry._

_« Moi, j'obéis toujours à mes aînés » dit Peter en relevant avec suffisance son visage de rat._

_« Tu dis ça parce que toi, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que si ! Sinon, ma mère me gronderait et mon père me frapperait ! »_

_« Pour moi, c'est différent. On m'a jeté un sort quand j'était petit. »_

_Harry sentit pour la première à quel point sa situation était exceptionnelle. Tous les enfants ne pouvaient pas se targuer d'être sous l'effet d'un puissant sortilège._

_« Comme la Belle au Bois Dormant ? »_

_Harry fronça adorablement du nez._

_« Sauf que je ne suis pas obligé de dormir pendant cent ans. Et j'ai pas besoin qu'un stupide prince vienne me réveiller. »_

_« Alors c'est quoi comme enchantement ? »_

_Harry lui raconta l'histoire… _

_Ce fut une mauvaise idée._

_« Je peux essayer ? »_

_Harry n'avait pas prévu ça. Il tenta de changer de sujet :_

_« On va faire une course de balai ? »_

_« D'accord. Mais je t'ordonne de perdre. »_

_Harry commençai à être en colère._

_« Soit. Alors je ne ferai pas la course. »_

_« Je t'ordonne de la faire et de perdre. »_

_Ils firent la course. Harry perdit._

_Ils jouèrent au Quidditch et Harry dut lui laisser marquer tous les buts. Ils goûtèrent et Harry dut lui donner tous les gâteaux que Dobby lui avait emballés._

_Une heure après lui avoir confié son secret, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il finit par lui donner un coup de poing et lui cassa le nez._

Ce fut la fin de leur amitié.

Les Potter effacèrent la mémoire de Peter aussitôt et trouvèrent aux Pettigrew une nouvelle situation loin de Griffondor.

Harry fut sévèrement puni pour s'être battu et ses parents qui lui donnaient si rarement des ordres lui fit promettre de ne jamais parler à personne du sort que Dumbledore lui avait jeté. Mais après cette mauvaise expérience, Harry était de toute façon bien décidé à ne plus le faire. Il avait appris la prudence.

* * *

A l'âge de neuf ans, Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir oublier cette stupide promesse pour avoir la possibilité d'expliquer aux gens pourquoi il se comportait quelquefois de façon bizarre au lieu de s'enfuir en courant, rouge de honte. 

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Harry s'était rendu à la ménagerie royale en empruntant des vêtements de Ron, un enfant du village qui était devenu son meilleur ami. La chemise était un peu trop grande pour lui (à son plus grand désespoir) et il dut remonter les manches par plusieurs ourlets mais l'effet était réussi : il n'avait plus rien d'un petit lord et pouvait passer _incognito.

_Il devait être en cours avec Mrs McGonagall mais il avait eu envie d'aller voir le nouveau dragon dont lui avait parlé Charlie, le grand frère de Ron, qui travaillait à la ménagerie. Et avec ses cheveux long détachés et en désordre, ses habits usés, il pouvait passer pour un simple villageois curieux. Plutôt pour une petite paysanne comme l'avait taquiné Charlie en le faisant entrer dans la réserve. Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup de son air grognon et embarrassé._

_Il était tranquillement en train d'admirer Norbert le petit dragon quand quelqu'un le bouscula brutalement et faillit le faire tomber à terre._

_« Hey ! Vous pouvez quand même… » Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'incitant au silence et l'entraîna derrière le buisson qui était juste à côté d'eux. _

_Harry tenta de se dégager et finit par mordre la main de son kidnappeur qui lâcha aussitôt prise en poussant des jurons qui fit rougir l'autre petit garçon._

_« Non, mais… » fit Harry indigné en se retournant vers le malotru qui avait osé le malmener de la sorte._

_Et Harry eut la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un autre petit garçon, certainement un peu plus âgé que lui, qui lui faisait face. « Chuuuut ! » lui intima-t-il en poussant Harry à terre pour qu'ils soient tous les deux bien cachés derrière le buisson._

_« Que… ? » Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry l'entendit. _

_Un cri strident, inhumain puisqu'il atteignait des hauteurs insoupçonnées à la voix humaine._

_« DRAAAAAKIEEEE ! »_

_Harry s'était bouché les oreilles et tourna sa tête vers l'autre garçon qui en avait fait de même. Voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention du grand blond, il haussa des sourcils, moqueur devinant sans peine qui était le fameux 'Drakie'. L'autre lui lança un regard froid dont l'effet était détruit par la légère teinte rosée qui colorait ses joues._

_« DRAAAAKIE ! OU ES-TU MON ANGE ! »_

_Et Harry eut du mal à étouffer son petit gloussement alors que le blondinet, encore plus rouge qu'avant, lui jeta un regard furieux._

_Enfin la furie s'était éloignée et Harry put sortir de derrière le buisson. Aussitôt à découvert, Harry succomba à sa crise de fou rire sous le regard agacé du grand blond._

_« '**Drakie**', '**mon ange**' ? » imita Harry avant de repartir dans son fou rire._

_« Oh, ça va. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » L'autre avait un air renfrogné collé au visage._

_« Hey ! C'est toi qui m'a bousculé en premier ! » Harry le pointa d'un doigt accusateur._

_L'autre sembla embarrassé une seconde avant de prendre un air méprisant : « C'est ta faute aussi, gamine ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais à rester plantée là à regarder l'autre monstre ! »_

_Harry lui jeta un regard furieux : « J'aime les dragons ! » Il ne remarqua pas l'air surpris du blond comme ce que venait de dire l'autre garçon atteignait enfin son cerveau : « Et… et je ne suis pas une fille ! » cria-t-il en tapant du pied._

_L'indignation même, Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde plus en compagnie de l'autre imbécile. Il se retourna et voulu s'éloigner mais l'autre attrapa sa longue manche._

_« Att… attends. Je te présente toute mes excuses. Je t'es bousculé et tu ressembles vraiment à une petite fille. » Le blond avait vraiment l'air embarrassé et c'était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser._

_Harry grogna un peu à entendre pour la seconde fois qu'il ressemblait à une fille et jeta à l'autre garçon un regard dubitatif._

_« Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait que je reconnaisse mes tords et que je me fasse pardonner. » Reprenant subitement son air hautain, il reprit : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« T'es sourd ? » Décidément, l'autre n'était pas du tout sympathique._

_« Je ne veux rien, **Drakie**. » Et sur ce, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer._

_« Attends. » Le blond l'interrompit à nouveau. _

_Harry poussa un petit soupir exaspéré, sa journée avait pourtant si bien commencée…_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu aimes les animaux, non ? Ca te dis si je t'en montre d'autres ? »_

_« Je les ai déjà tous vus. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »_

_« Même ceux de la Réserve ? »_

_Harry lui jeta cette fois-ci un regard intéressé. Les animaux de la Réserve étaient les rares spécimens réservés au plaisir de la famille royale, de la noblesse et des spécialistes. Il fallait une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir la visiter et Harry avait demandé à plusieurs reprises à ses parents de l'y amener. Malheureusement, ils avaient toujours refusé, jugeant qu'Harry était bien trop jeune pour y aller. Foutaises._

_« C'est vrai ? demanda Harry à nouveau méfiant. Comment tu peux faire ça ? »_

_Le blond eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise mais se reprit aussitôt._

_« Je connais un passage secret. »_

_« Vrai ? »_

_Le blond roula des yeux. « Je dois me faire pardonner, non ? Pourquoi je te mentirais ? »_

_« Okay ! Viens **Drakie**, allez, vite, montre-moi ! » Les yeux verts brillants d'anticipation, Harry ne tenait plus en place et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il ne fit pas attention à l'autre garçon qui lui cria de ne pas l'appeler 'Drakie' mais 'Dray'. C'était à son tour de tirer la manche du grand blond qui se demandait dans quelle pétrin il venait de se fourrer._

Oo**HPDM**oO

_Harry était au paradis._

_Partout où son regard se posait, il voyait des créatures qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues auparavant. La ménagerie montrait plus des animaux non magiques et quelques créatures inoffensives. Mais la Réserve… des licornes, des phénix, des dragons dix fois plus immenses que Norbert… Il aurait voulu être doté d'une dizaine d'autres paires d'yeux pour tout voir._

_Il avait entraîné l'autre garçon à travers la Réserve pendant tout l'après-midi et il n'avait pas vu la moitié de ce qu'il voulait voir._

_« On va devoir partir, Harry. » Dray l'interrompit doucement dans sa contemplation d'un Pegasus. _

_Il quitta avec peine la magnifique créature du regard et murmura un petit 'Déjà' déçu._

_Voyant l'air morose du brun, Dray craqua visiblement. « J'imagine qu'on a encore le temps d'en voir un »._

_Deux orbes émeraudes brillants de plaisir fut tous ce qu'il aperçut avant d'être entraîné par une boule d'énergie vers la section des serpents._

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Les deux garçon était à nouveau caché derrière un buisson._

_Ils avaient presque atteint la sortie de la Réserve lorsqu'ils furent averti de l'approche de la furie par ses cris résonnants. Aussitôt, les deux compagnons plongèrent derrière l'abri le plus proche. Le fameux buisson. _

_Lorsque le danger se fut suffisamment éloignée, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rires, Harry taquinant librement son ami._

_« Tu m'avais pas dis que c'était une créature de la Réserve ! » plaisanta Harry._

_« Nous venons à peine de la recevoir, mon cher. Notre dompteur n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper de son cas mais bientôt tu pourras venir l'observer derrière sa cage. » continua Dray tout sourire._

_« Oh, et comment s'appelle cette créature ? » arriva à articuler Harry entre deux éclats rires._

_« Une Pansy. Cri strident. Visage apparenté à la race canine. Fourrure rose fluo pour repousser ses ennemis et tout le monde, je dois bien le dire. »_

_Harry se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. _

_« Et… et elle sait dire autre chose que 'Drakie' et 'mon ange' ? »_

_Dray lui jeta un regard furieux que démentait son sourire._

_« Bien sûr ! Il y a aussi ces fameux cris qui éloignent ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop près d'elle… »_

_« Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'elle crie comme attaque ? » demanda Harry curieux._

_« 'Embrasse-moi' » répondit le blond, les yeux gris rieurs… yeux qui s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vint effleurer pendant une seconde sa bouche._

_Toute hilarité s'était brusquement évaporée entre les deux garçons._

_Dray regardait Harry avec incompréhension._

_Harry se leva tout à coup, les joues rouges et ses yeux verts agrandis de panique._

_« Harry ? »_

_« Je… Je… C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » _

_Et mort de honte, le petit brun prit ses jambes à son coup, laissant derrière lui un prince qui venait de perdre son premier baiser._

* * *

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Cette scène est trop adorable… Gah._

_J'ai pas pu résisté à mettre une scène Harry/Draco alors qu'ils n'auraient dû se rencontrer que bien plus tard… mais bon il ne savent pas encore qui est l'autre !lol_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	3. Tragédie

**Harry l'Ensorcelé**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé :** C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir… Désormais contraint d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, quel qu'ils soient et même s'il s'y refuse de toutes ses forces, comment Harry va-t-il faire pour ne pas être réduit à l'état d'un misérable pantin… surtout lorsqu'il tombe amoureux du Prince et que toute personne un tant soit peu mal intentionnée peut lui ordonner de se tuer ou de tuer celui qu'il aime. 

**Genre :** **SLASH** (léger** SB/RL**, futur **HP/DM**), **UA** (_remake_ de conte de fées).

**Warnings du chapitre :** _Changement de ton._ _On vire au **DRAMA**… Ou comment faire souffrir notre jeune héros… pas taper ! pas taper ! XD._

**Disclaimer :** _Je ne gagne pas des millions sur le dos d'Harry donc je ne suis pas JKR…_

**Remerciements** à _onarluca, Picadilly, Bluemoon54, adenoide, Naviek, zaika, Ipikou, Lotis et Lola, thalie-la-clochette, Gryffondor, kathe, SweetLullaby, fée clochette, NEPHERIA, mimi66, AdelheidRei et Fegnass pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait immensément plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Merci également à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le dernier chapitre ! L'histoire passe donc aux côtés de _'Royaume' _en tant que fic principale donc ! Cheers !_

**Spéciale dédicace** _à **Picadilly** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et pour ses superbes idées ! Désolée pour le Grand Prêtre (mdr !) mais j'espère que la scène Harry/Pétunia te plaira !_

_Time's for the show, now !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_**Tragédie**_

**OU**

_**Quand les choses tournent encore plus mal pour notre petit héros.**_

* * *

« Tu écouteras bien Mrs McGonagall pendant notre absence, tu veux bien Harry ? Nous ne serons pas trop long. » 

« Voyons, Lily, je suis sûr qu'Harry se comportera comme il le faudra, c'est un bon petit garçon après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'oublie pas que Remus sera aussi là pour veiller sur lui. A moins que tu ne doutes de ton propre fils… »

« Bien sûr qu'Harry est un bon garçon. » Assura Lily Potter aussitôt. Et pendant que sa mère le serrait dans ses bras pour la dixième fois ce matin-là, son père lui lança par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme un clin d'œil complice.

« Vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas vous accompagner ? »

« Tu es encore un peu jeune pour cela, Harry… Et ce n'est pas un voyage d'agrément, tu sais ? Tu vas t'ennuyer pendant que nous, nous négocierons de notre côté les nouveaux traités commerciaux alors que tu pourrais continuer tes leçons avec Mrs McGonagall. Profite bien du peu de temps où tu peux encore éviter ce genre d'obligation, mon enfant. »

Le jeune garçon de dix ans n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voyager avec ses parents. La dernière fois remontait tout de même à ses six ans… Depuis l'épisode avec Peter, ses libertés avaient été grandement réduites pour sa sécurité… Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui répétait encore et toujours… Pour l'enfant qu'il était, c'était insupportable. La preuve en est qu'il devait sortir _incognito_ s'il voulait s'amuser un peu…

Et Harry piqua un fard soudain au souvenir de… l'_Autre_.

Il avait évité de revenir à la Ménagerie Royale ces derniers mois de peur de le revoir. Même si les animaux lui manquaient grandement…

« Et tu ne peux quand même pas refuser à ton vieux père, une nouvelle lune de miel avec ta mère… » plaisanta Sirius, son parrain, avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes par son meilleur ami qui retenait avec peine son fou rire et une tape sur la tête par la comtesse qui avait adopté une vive teinte rouge.

« Sirius ! » Remus, quant à lui, comptait bien le réprimander avant de se faire embrasser subitement par le grand brun qui connaissait la parade infaillible au sermon _made in Lupin_.

« Mais… Mais alors pourquoi il vous accompagne, Sirius ? » Harry était confus même s'il ne saisissait pas tout ce que son parrain venait de dire.

« Il doit rentrer chez lui pour régler quelques formalités. On doit passer par Serpentard de toute façon, et nous pourrons le déposer à _Grimmauld Place_. Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ? » finit son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il tiendrait sa promesse et ne parlerait à personne de sa malédiction. Pas qu'il puisse le faire de toute façon étant donné que la formulation choisie par ses parents relevait bien de l'ordre.

_Ne parle jamais de ta malédiction, Harry. À personne. Promet-nous que tu ne le feras jamais._

Harry hocha la tête et serra une dernière fois ses parents et Sirius dans ses bras.

« Faites bien attention, vous aussi. Bon voyage. »

* * *

Mais le drame devait atteindre le manoir de Godric's Hollow trois jours plus tard. 

La calèche des Potter fut prise en embuscade à l'orée de la Forêt interdite qui se trouvait près de la frontière avec Serpentard. Selon les Aurors chargés de l'enquête, il s'agissait vraisemblablement de l'œuvre des bandits qui avaient pris repère dans la forêt.

Tout objet de valeur avait disparu ce qui confortait bien cette thèse.

Mais James et Lily Potter étaient morts. Leurs mains serrant toujours leurs baguettes magiques.

Et le corps de Sirius Black ne fut jamais retrouvé par les autorités de Serpentard.

« … laissant derrière eux un jeune enfant en peine. » conclut enfin le Grand Prêtre Binns d'une voix monocorde après avoir parlé pendant une bonne heure.

Harry se sentait à l'écart de la cérémonie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Seule la main de Remus qui serrait fortement la sienne le ramenait quelquefois à la réalité.

Son monde s'était arrêté lorsque la nouvelle leur était parvenue.

Et plus rien n'avait plus eu d'importance depuis que les corps de ses parents avaient été ramenés à Griffondor.

Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir erré dans le manoir des journées entières le regard absent, le souvenir de visages sans nom qui le suppliaient de dire quelque chose, de pleurer, de dormir, de manger…

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit depuis.

Pourquoi était-il ici d'ailleurs ? Il ne connaissait pas ces gens qui allaient être enterrés. Le discours du prêtre en était la preuve. Son père n'était pas quelqu'un d'austère et sérieux, sa mère n'était pas une grande dame de la société connue pour sa délicatesse… Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Soudain la foule commença à se lever. Remus le rapprocha des cercueils… C'était à lui de fermer les cercueils pour que l'on puisse les descendre dans leur tombe…

Non, non, non… Harry se dégagea tout à coup de Remus. Il vit alors le visage de ses parents, vide d'expression. C'était affreux. Il entendit ensuite le grincement des couvercles qui se rabaissaient. Non ! Il devait empêcher cela ! Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas en avant, à peine avait-il tendu son bras pour tenter d'empêcher les couvercles de se refermer que deux bras forts l'entourèrent et le tirèrent en arrière vers un torse ferme.

Remus, à genoux dans son dos, les bras le serrant fortement contre lui, lui murmurait à l'oreille de sa voix douce qui ne cachait rien de son chagrin des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

Un gémissement pathétique sortit de la bouche de Harry.

Et toutes les larmes qu'il avait ravalées depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle se déversèrent enfin.

Ses parents étaient morts.

* * *

« Oh, mon pauvre _chou_ ! Ça doit être affreux pour toi ! Ne t'inquiète _surtout_ pas ! Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon s'occuperont de _tout_ !… » 

L'attaque avait été surprise.

Une semaine après l'enterrement, les Dursley étaient arrivés. Son cousin Dudley avait, semble-t-il, contracté un mal indéfinissable et avait dû garder le lit à se moment-là. Ses parents, morts d'inquiétude avaient préféré rester à son chevet même si sa cousine Pansy était parfaitement capable de le faire. Ils voulaient rester unis pendant ce moment difficile pour Dudley.

Même à dix ans, Harry n'en croyait pas un mot.

Mais, qui sait ? Son cousin avait-il peut-être souffert d'une indigestion ? Et vu sa corpulence, il y avait de fortes chances…

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait prisonnier de l'étau des bras de sa tante, contraint de respirer le parfum… _spécial_… De cette dernière.

Il étouffait.

Et le jeu de Pétunia Dursley ne trompait personne. Après tout, les proches des Potter savaient à quel point les deux sœurs se haïssaient. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à bien à ses quatre ans… Et la visite avait été des plus brèves considérant le fait que ses parents étaient revenus le soir même.

« … Mon pauvre _chéri_ ! Je sais que ta mère et moi avions eu nos différends, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous sommes désormais là pour t'aider. Tu ne seras plus seul ! Oh, mon enfant… »

« Je ne suis pas seul, tante Pétunia. Remus était là. Et Mrs McGonagall aussi. Ainsi que tout le personnel du manoir. Ils m'ont beaucoup soutenu ces dernières semaines. _Ils étaient là_, Tante Pétunia. » Il sentit sa tante se tendre perceptiblement et en profita pour s'extraire de son étreinte.

« Maintenant tu vas écouter, gamin… » Son oncle était rouge de colère, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par sa tante.

« Suffit, Vernon. » Et se retournant vers Harry, elle continua d'une voix doucereuse. « Mon pauvre petit… Je suis désolée si nous n'avions pas été là auparavant mais mon Duddy est tombé malade la semaine dernière. Lily n'aurait pas voulu que l'on prête plus d'attention aux morts qu'aux vivants… »

« Je comprends, ma tante. » interrompit le jeune héritier brutalement. Qu'elle s'arrête tout de suite ou il allait commettre un malheur… Rester calme, surtout rester calme. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma tante ? »

« Rien, mon chéri. C'est plutôt nous qui allons t'aider. » Et devant le haussement de sourcils interrogateurs de son neveu, elle conclut avec un sourire criant de fausseté : « Tu es bien trop jeune pour diriger le manoir et la fortune des Potter à toi tout seul, mon ange. Nous sommes la seule famille qui te reste, nous nous occuperons de tout… le temps que tu surmontes ton chagrin et jusqu'à ta majorité, bien sûr. »

« Mrs McGonagall m'a éduqué depuis mon plus jeune âge, ma tante. Je suis le Comte de Godric's Hollow avec la mort de mon père. Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais je me dois de la décliner. » La voix du jeune garçon était froide, retenant à peine la colère que les mots de sa tante avaient suscitée en lui.

« Oh, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix, mon chéri. Tu n'atteindras ta majorité que dans sept ans… À moins que tu ne sois déjà marié, bien sûr. » Pétunia ne cachait plus sa jubilation et poursuivit d'un ton moqueur doublé d'un mauvais sourire : « La fortune des Potter est un lourd fardeau pour de si petites épaules… Et nous sommes, après tout, _votre_ seule famille et j'ai bien peur que _votre_ garde ne nous revienne en attendant _vos_ dix-sept ans, _Monsieur le Comte de Godric's Hollow._ »

« _Laisse-nous_ nous occuper de _tout_, gamin » conclut son oncle qui s'avançait déjà en direction du jeune garçon.

Harry recula d'un pas malgré lui mais avant même que sa réponse négative et indignée ne sorte de sa bouche, son hochement de tête affirmatif avait déjà donné son consentement.

Horrifié, Harry se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation.

On venait de lui ordonner de laisser la fortune des Potter aux mains des Dursley.

Et il était _obligé_ de le faire.

« _Merveilleux, mon chéri._ »

Et Harry ne put que regarder impuissant pendant que les elfes de maison déchargeaient les bagages des Dursley.

* * *

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure-ci… » Harry se promenait dans le parc de Godric's Hollow lorsqu'il aperçut le dos de son oncle adoptif qui était assis sur un banc, le regard tourné vers la lune. 

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Harry. » répondit simplement Remus Lupin après un petit moment de silence. Sa voix était basse, quasiment inaudible mais dans le silence de la nuit, Harry l'entendit clairement. Il fit ensuite un petit signe pour inviter le jeune héritier à s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au visage hagard de son oncle et préféra se taire sur ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment. Son oncle avait ses propres soucis et il refusait d'en ajouter davantage.

« Je… Mes parents me manquent, Rem'. Sirius aussi. » Pas question de lui avouer que le cas Dursley l'effrayait un peu… Remus Lupin prit soudain le jeune garçon par surprise en le serrant fortement dans ses bras. « Tu… Tu vas bien, Rem' ? »

« Il…Il n'est pas mort, Harry. » Harry perçut des sanglots dans la voix de son aîné.

« Quoi ? »

« Sirius, Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort. »

« Rem'… »

« Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps, Harry. Réfléchis, Harry. Il y a une chance pour qu'il soit encore vivant. Il est peut-être blessé quelque part attendant qu'on le retrouve… Qu'on le ramène à la maison. »

Harry leva ses yeux vers le visage de son oncle et s'aperçut de la douleur que ce dernier avait tenté de cacher ces dernières semaines en s'occupant du jeune héritier. Il y voyait la douleur. Il y voyait la peine.

Mais surtout, il y voyait l'espoir. Un espoir fou.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Rem' » Harry ferma les yeux. Il connaissait déjà la réponse au plus profond de lui-même, mais il devait l'entendre sortir de la bouche de son aîné.

« Je dois le retrouver. » Harry hocha lentement de la tête puis se dégagea de l'étreinte réconfortante de son oncle. Levant ses yeux vers la lune pour éviter de le regarder, il demanda d'une petite voix.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? »

« Harry… Tu es le Comte de Godric's Hollow maintenant. Tu as des responsabilités à tenir. Tu ne pourras pas t'absenter pour une longue période en laissant tout derrière toi. »

« Les Dursley semble faire du bon boulot. » Laissa échapper le jeune garçon d'une voix amère.

« Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec les Dursley ? »

Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Pas à ce moment-là. Son oncle souffrait. Et s'il était resté ici jusqu'à présent au lieu de partir à la recherche de l'homme qui détenait son cœur dès que la nouvelle était tombée, c'était pour lui.

Alors il se devait de le laisser partir.

« Rien. Tu sais comment c'est. Je les évite, ils m'évitent. Sauf quand ma présence est requise. Tante Pétunia avait raison, j'ai besoin d'elle en attendant ma majorité. Elle… Elle s'occupe bien de tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Harry… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Elle… Elle est ma tante, Rem'. Elle ne me fera jamais de mal. Je… Je crois qu'elle a pitié de moi alors, elle m'aide tu sais. »

N'en supportant pas davantage, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son oncle adoptif.

« Re…Retrouve Sirius, Rem'. Retrouve-le. Et revenez vite. »

« Je te le promets. »

Et à l'aube, Harry assista stoïquement, ravalant ses larmes, au départ de son oncle parti à la recherche de son parrain. À la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il était désormais seul avec les Dursley.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les Dursley arrêtent toute mascarade et prennent définitivement le contrôle de Godric's Hollow. 

Mrs McGonagall fut congédiée. Harry était après tout _Monsieur le Comte_ et n'avait plus besoin d'une gouvernante.

Harry dut laisser sa chambre à son cousin Dudley et s'installer près du quartier des serviteurs.

Sa cousine Pansy prit toute l'aile nord du manoir. Une dame ne devait pas se mêler avec n'importe qui. Surtout la future reine du Royaume. Harry avait du mal à croire que les rêves de cette cousine qu'il connaissait à peine et qui avait hérité des traits canins du premier mari de sa tante - un certain Parkerson ou Parkinson... - se réaliseront un jour…

Et Pétunia et Vernon prirent possession de la chambre de ses parents.

* * *

Au départ, Pétunia Dursley, n'avait fait que des allusions qu'il pouvait facilement ignorer. Sa chambre était trop petite. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière. La couleur de la tapisserie lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle avait froid la nuit – qu'importe le fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du mois de mai. 

Il lui répliquait alors qu'elle avait la meilleure chambre d'ami du manoir et cela suffisait pour qu'elle s'arrête. Et son oncle adoptif était encore là pour qu'elle sache quand remettre à plus tard ses _harcèlements_.

Sa véritable intention fut claire quelques jours à peine après le départ de Remus.

_« Mon chéri, je me demandais si tu avais eu l'occasion de faire l'inventaire des affaires de tes parents. J'espère que tu n'as pas condamné leur chambre dans ton chagrin… il te faut affronter cette perte, mon enfant. »_

_Au son de cette voix qui interrompait sa lecture, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas grincer des dents. Harry commençait bien à se douter de ce que convoitait Pétunia Dursley._

_La chambre principale du manoir. Celle des maîtres de Godric's Hollow._

_Celle de ses parents._

_Plutôt mourir._

_« Tout va bien, tante Pétunia. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. » répondit simplement le jeune héritier d'un ton polaire._

_« Oh, mais j'insiste, mon ange. Nous avons du temps libre cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu d'aller faire l'inventaire de leurs affaires maintenant ? Tu dois surmonter cette épreuve… Tu veux bien me montrer la chambre, mon chéri ? » persista-t-elle d'une voix faussement compatissante._

_« Je vous remercie, ma tante, pour votre sollicitude, mais tout va bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » _

_Harry ne pouvait plus la supporter. Il pouvait ignorer sa dernière phrase et refuser mais il se doutait bien qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de si tôt. Remus n'était plus là pour la regarder avec désapprobation, après tout. Elle pouvait continuer son jeu librement maintenant. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle au plus vite et qu'il l'évite. Rangeant le livre qu'il lisait dans sa poche, il lui tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur…_

_« Montre-moi la chambre de tes parents, mon ange… »_

_Harry s'arrêta. _

_Non. Non. Non ! Il ne fallait pas. Il ne **devait** pas obéir ! Il savait ce que sa tante allait faire… il ne **devait** pas céder… NON !_

_Fermant fortement les yeux de concentration, il tenta de faire un pas en avant pour s'éloigner de sa tante, tenta d'ignorer l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner de toutes ses forces…_

_Il sentit ses jambes trembler._

_Ses ongles menaçaient de percer la peau de ses paumes tant ses poings étaient serrés._

_Il sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Son cœur allait lâcher, il en était sûr… _

_Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Battre contre ses tempes._

_« Montre-moi la chambre de tes parents, mon ange… » répéta implacablement sa tante._

_Il sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche à force de se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de prononcer sa propre perte._

_Mais la douleur augmenta._

_Et augmenta._

_Et malgré lui, il s'était mis à faire un pas en avant._

_Vers l'étage supérieure._

_Malgré lui sa bouche s'ouvrit…_

_« Suivez-moi. »_

… _Et prononça sa perte._

Pétunia avait ordonné aux elfes de maison de sortir toutes les affaires de ses parents et de les reléguer au grenier.

Elle s'était alors extasiée de la taille de la chambre. De la lumière qui entrait par la grande fenêtre et illuminait la pièce. Des couleurs apaisantes. De la grande cheminée qui la réchaufferait la nuit…

_« Quelle chambre magnifique, mon ange… Je suis sûre que tes parents n'aimeraient pas que cette pièce soit laissée à l'abandon… »_

_« Mes parents sont morts, tante Pétunia. Je ne saurais pas ce qu'ils voudraient. » répondit froidement le jeune héritier. Harry sentait la rage monter en lui. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. « Ma tante, il serait temps de… »_

_« Donne-moi cette chambre, mon chéri… »_

_« Je… je… » Et Harry ferma les yeux pour ravaler les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de se déverser._

_« Je… je… »_

_« Donne-moi cette chambre, mon chéri… »_

_Et le jeune héritier ne put qu'aquiescer, vaincu._

* * *

Harry était impuissant face à tous ces changements. Ne pouvant que hocher de la tête comme un simple pantin. Sans le savoir, les Dursley profitaient de toute l'étendue de sa malédiction, étant _naturellement_ autoritaire en sa présence. 

« _Dégage, cousin ! C'est ma chambre maintenant !_ », « _Je t'interdis de venir me déranger, cousin ou pas !_ », « _Reste avec les serviteurs. Ta place est avec eux, gamin !_ », « _Laisse-nous tranquille, mon chéri._ », « _Tais-toi._ », « _Tais-toi_ », « **_Tais-toi ! _**»…

Avec les Dursley, le jeune Harry Potter connut alors la véritable définition du mot impuissance et plus que jamais haït sa malédiction.

Et c'est souvent les yeux pleins de larmes de rage qu'il allait se réfugier chez son meilleur ami, Ron, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire.

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il n'était plus maître de son domaine que de titre.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il _ne pouvait rien faire_.

Sa tante contrôlait désormais absolument tout jusqu'à sa majorité.

… Si elle décidait un jour de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

* * *

4 juin 2006

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Et la roue tourne… et la roue tourne… chers amis, notre jeune héros porte désormais, seul, le fardeau de la malédiction que lui a jetée le Grand Albus Dumbledore sur ses petites épaules. Que lui réserve encore la vie avec les Dursley ? Pourra-t-il leur cacher indéfiniment son secret ? Quels malheurs l'auteur prévoit-elle encore pour notre héros ?_

_Seul l'avenir nous le dira…_

Oo**HP+DM**oO

**Pour ceux qui lisent également 'Royaume' :** _Loin de moi l'idée de créer un mouvement anti-Tant'Pet'nia...lol Nan, sérieux, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle a toujours le mauvais rôle...XD_

_Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Des idées ?_

_Laissez un petit mot pour l'auteur._

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	4. L'Exil du Lion

**Harry l'Ensorcelé**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé :** C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir… Désormais contraint d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, quel qu'ils soient et même s'il s'y refuse de toutes ses forces, comment Harry va-t-il faire pour ne pas être réduit à l'état d'un misérable pantin… surtout lorsqu'il tombe amoureux du Prince et que toute personne un tant soit peu mal intentionnée peut lui ordonner de se tuer ou de tuer celui qu'il aime. 

**Genre :** **SLASH** (SB/RL, HP/DM), **UA** (_remake_ de conte de fées).

**Warnings du chapitre :** _Toujours un peu _**DRAMA**_ au début… notre petit Harry continue à souffrir à cause des Dursley… qui a dit Cendrillon ? XD Sinon, petit chapitre de transition pour introduire ma dernière méthode de torture de 'Ry… c'est bien et c'est bon._

**Disclaimer :** _Je ne gagne pas des millions sur le dos d'Harry donc je ne suis pas JKR._

**Remerciements** à onarluca, Picadilly, mick potter malefoy, kath(e?), S'L.I.A, S'L.I.A _et _S'L.I.A_ (GROS CÂLINS merci pour tes 3 reviews), _mimi66, jouzetsuka, Morganne014, fée clochette, Bluemoon54, vertigo_ et _la miss_ pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait immensément plaisir! _

**Spéciale dédicace**_ aux survivants du bac dont _Picadilly_, ma béta à mouâ (ELLE A DIT OUI !)._

**Petite Précision au cas où : **_Pansy est la demi-sœur de Dudley et comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, est la fameuse 'furie' du chapitre 2 aux cris stridents. Harry n'a jamais vu à quoi cette bêbête ressemblait d'ailleurs, préférant fuir dès qu'il avait entendu son cri hystérique plein d'amoûûûr ('DRAAAAKIE'). Et comme je l'avais précisé dans le précédent chapitre, il ne la connaît pas trop considérant qu'il ne l'a jamais vu étant donné l'animosité qui existait entre Lily et Pétunia. Donc y'a plus de problème… pas ma faute si y'avait deux rôles qui lui allaient à ravir._

…

…

_Okay, j'avoue, je m'en suis rendue compte qu'après que je l'ai utilisée deux fois. XD _

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE IV**

_**L'Exil du Lion**_

**OU**

_**Comment les Dursley se débarrassent de notre jeune héroïne…ah non, pardon… jeune héros.**_

* * *

Les yeux fermés, le vent fouettant son visage et ébouriffant encore plus ses longs cheveux d'ébène, Harry volait au dessus du manoir de Godric's Hollow, un léger sourire étirant inconsciemment ses traits fatigués. 

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, voler avait toujours constitué pour lui une véritable source de bonheur. C'était une passion que lui avaient transmise son père et son parrain avant même qu'il n'ait appris à marcher au grand détriment de sa mère.

C'était aussi une passion qu'il avait appris à aimer encore plus lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la malédiction qu'on lui avait jetée. Et depuis ce malheureux jour, il y a cinq ans, il en était venu à chérir encore plus ces simples instants de liberté.

Dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il était isolé de toute autre présence humaine, lorsqu'il était suspendu dans le vide, seul entre ciel et terre, il était heureux, ne songeant plus aux tracas quotidiens. Il pouvait enfin baisser sa garde et redevenir un enfant innocent se laissant aller aux joies du vol.

Dans ces moments-là, il n'entendait plus alors dans ses oreilles que le sifflement des airs qu'il déchirait à toute allure sur son balai. Car une fois qu'il quittait la terre ferme, Harry était maître de tous ses mouvements, décidait de lui-même s'il préférait se laisser aller à la dérive, monter en chandelle ou même se laisser tomber _librement_ en piquée.

Il pouvait alors prétendre qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, personne ne pouvant lui ordonner quoique ce soit.

Libre de vivre comme il le souhaitait.

Aujourd'hui, les airs étaient devenus le nouveau refuge d'Harry lorsqu'il lui devenait impossible d'éviter les Dursley dans le manoir.

Et lorsqu'il n'était plus possible pour lui d'aller au village.

_« Harry, mon ange, je ne pense pas qu'il soit digne de ton rang de te mêler aussi souvent aux villageois, reste plutôt à Godric's Hollow, mon enfant, cela vaut mieux… »_

Ainsi, Harry était désormais quasiment prisonnier de son domaine, les Dursley l'obligeant à rester là où ils pouvaient le surveiller mais sans pour autant rechercher sa compagnie. Même les repas, Harry les prenait à présent avec les serviteurs avec qui il se sentait plus à l'aise. Sinon, il passait la plupart de son temps ou à la bibliothèque, où aucun des Dursley ne mettrait jamais les pieds, ou dans les airs.

Il n'avait pas revu Ron depuis quelques jours déjà et espérait juste que son ami ne le prendrait pas mal et ne pensait pas qu'il l'ignorait désormais qu'il était comte.

_Pas qu'un tel titre voulait dire quelque chose avec les Dursley..._

Harry sentit tout à coup quelque chose effleurer sa joue et ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir Hedwige, sa fidèle chouette blanche voler devant lui.

Et une lettre était accrochée à sa patte droite.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa alors un grand sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Se penchant légèrement en avant, Harry dirigea son _Eclair de Feu_, dernier cadeau d'anniversaire de son parrain, vers le toit du manoir où il atterrit avec précaution.

S'installant sur le rebord, le jeune héritier détacha alors avec anticipation la missive qu'il attendait tant de la patte tendue de son petit compagnon.

_oOoOo_

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouve en bonne santé et que les Dursley te traite bien. _

_Je suis enfin arrivé à Serpentard où j'ai pris une chambre à l'auberge _A la Tête du Sanglier_ le temps de m'informer de la situation des alentours. Il fait plus froid ici qu'à Gryffondor et les habitants ont l'air moins chaleureux et moins accueillants que chez nous. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sirius faisait tant la grimace à chaque fois que l'on parlait de sa ville natale… _

_J'ai parlé aux Aurors qui se sont chargés de l'enquête et je pense savoir par où commencer pour retrouver la trace de Sirius… Je t'en parlerai plus amplement la prochaine fois. _

_N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des nouvelles avec Hedwige et à me raconter ce qui se passe à Godric's Hollow._

_Garde espoir, Bambi._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Remus. _

oOoOo

Enfin des nouvelles de son oncle adoptif ! Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Qui sait vers quel danger il se dirigeait en ce moment-même… Il priait pour que Remus lui revienne en bonne santé et avec Sirius.

Serrant fortement la lettre dans sa main, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière et resta couché sur le toit du manoir, fermant doucement les yeux dans l'intention de faire une petite sieste, l'esprit serein de savoir enfin où était Remus Lupin.

* * *

« Eh, Cousin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-haut ! » 

Harry sentit tout à coup une petit douleur au niveau de son bras qui finit de le réveiller complètement. Dudley, accompagné de Pansy en contre-bas, lui lançait des cailloux pour attirer son attention et le sommait de descendre tout de suite.

Poussant un petit soupir lassé, Harry se leva prudemment, défroissa son pantalon et monta sur son balai. Il tenta de rester le plus longtemps possible dans les airs, ne voulant pas céder tout de suite à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir mais les premiers symptômes de sa malédiction se firent aussitôt sentir.

Lentement, il atterrit alors auprès de ses cousins. Pansy gardait toujours cette expression méprisante qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence – ou peut-être était-ce son expression naturelle, qui sait ? – et qu'il avait appris à connaître ces dernières semaines… Lorsqu'il la voyait en dehors de l'aile qu'elle occupait dans le manoir.

Mais Dudley l'ignorait. Toute son attention s'était reportée sur son _Eclair de Feu_, le regardant avec avidité. Harry serra fortement le manche de son balai et tenta d'ignorer la peur qui l'avait pris au ventre en voyant le regard plein de convoitise qu'affichait son cousin.

« Oui ? » Il fallait qu'il distraie l'attention de l'autre garçon, il souhaitait désormais plus que tout qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ce balai, cousin ? » Harry se tendit aussitôt et serra encore plus sa prise sur le manche en bois poli.

« Un cadeau. » répondit brièvement Harry qui essayait de reprendre son calme.

« Je peux essayer ? » demanda Dudley en tendant déjà son bras vers l'_Eclair de Feu_.

Harry recula aussitôt d'un pas en arrière, mettant plus de distance entre eux.

« Non. » coupa sèchement Harry. Il se retourna alors et tenta de s'éloigner au plus vite de ses cousins.

« Quel égoïsme ! Aucun savoir-vivre… Et ça se prétend être comte ! » entendit-il Pansy dire d'une voix hautaine et pleine de mépris.

Il l'ignora superbement.

« Laisse-moi monter sur le balai ! »

Et l'ordre de Dudley claqua comme un fouet aux oreilles d'Harry.

Le jeune héritier aurait bien aimé pouvoir ignorer l'ordre, faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, mais il sentait déjà ses jambes faire demi-tour et revenir sur ses pas.

Et sous le sourire satisfait de son cousin et le regard soudain calculateur de Pansy, Harry tendit avec raideur son bien et grinça entre ses dents : « Juste… Juste un petit peu alors. J'y tiens beaucoup. Fais-y attention. »

Dudley ignora ces derniers mots et s'empara rapidement du nouveau jouet qu'il venait de découvrir.

Harry le regarda volait un instant, le ventre noué et une boule coincée au niveau de la gorge.

Mais Pansy ne le laissa pas en paix très longtemps et interrompit sa contemplation en faisant d'une petite voix faussement mielleuse :

« C'était l'anniversaire de Dudley le mois dernier, tu le savais ? »

Seul un grognement indéfini lui répondit.

« Je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait ce balai comme cadeau… Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimé, non ? Ce serait la moindre des choses à faire, n'est-ce pas cousin ? Tu dev… »

« Pas question. » interrompit sèchement Harry en détachant enfin son regard du balai pour reporter son attention sur sa cousine, les poings serrés. « C'est le dernier cadeau que Sirius m'a fait. Pas. Question. »

Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas du tout comme il l'espérait.

Elle lui adressa seulement un sourire froid.

Et fit un pas en avant.

« Dudley ! Descends tout de suite, tu oublies pourquoi on est là ! On n'a pas le temps ! »

L'interpellé fit encore deux loopings dans les airs avant de consentir à redescendre avec réticence.

Harry fit un geste pour reprendre son bien, mais Dudley l'évita avec facilité.

« Tu me le donnes ? »

« NON ! Rends-le moi, Dudley ! S'il… S'il te plaît… »

« Non, donne-le moi. » ordonna-t-il en reculant, balai au-dessus de la tête.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent aussitôt sous le choc.

« _Donne-le moi_ ! » Dudley tapait du pied à présent, exigeant que l'on cède sur-le-champ à son nouveau caprice.

_Non… Non… Pas ça… Pas encore… Tout mais pas ça…_

Harry pouvait sentir la nausée monter en lui, les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

Il avait envie de vomir.

Il voulait hurler à l'injustice. Il voulait résister, il voulait tellement résister à l'ordre… Il détestait Dudley pour lui avoir ordonné cela, il détestait les Dursley d'habiter le manoir, il détestait Dumbledore, ce danger public aux cadeaux empoisonnés, d'_exister_…

Et plus que tout, il _se_ détestait pour sa faiblesse.

« O.. Okay. » murmura enfin le petit garçon. Baissant alors avec lenteur ses bras encore tendus, il détourna son regard du spectacle de son cousin sautant de joie en brandissant **_son_** nouveau balai…

… Et tomba sur la vision de sa cousine lui souriant froidement.

« Bien sûr que tu **_devais_** lui donner le balai, mon cher cousin. »

Et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

_Elle savait. _

* * *

« Ah. Vous voilà enfin là. Nous ne vous attendions plus… Harry, tu devrais arrêter de jouer à cache-cache et rester au manoir, tu sais. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es, mon ange… » 

Ne faisant pas confiance aux elfes de maison pour accomplir la tâche, Pétunia avait chargé ses enfants d'aller chercher leur jeune cousin. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous - la _famille_ au grand complet, remarqua Harry ironiquement - dans le grand bureau du manoir…

Le bureau de son père, pensa Harry avec amertume. Il avait gardé le visage baissé, suivant ses cousins comme un brave petit chien après avoir entendu un ordre.

Les Dursley avaient-ils réussi à finir l'œuvre qu'avait commencé Dumbledore ? Avaient-ils réussi à faire de lui un pantin ? Un simple esclave ? Harry sentit un rire hystérique montait en lui… Il était faible. Trop faible. Que diraient ses parents s'ils le voyaient ainsi ? Ils auraient honte de lui, il en était sûr… Mais il était si fatigué… Si fatigué de lutter pour devoir perdre à chaque fois…

Pansy allait tout révéler aux autres.

_Echec et mat_, et les Dursley avaient gagné.

Et il allait tout perdre.

_Tout. _

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir parler de votre avenir. »

Harry s'attendait à entendre Pansy prendre la parole et tout dévoiler à ses parents mais à sa surprise, n'entendit rien venir de la part de sa cousine qui écoutait attentivement ce que sa mère avait à leur dire.

« Dudley, tu as 11 ans et toi aussi Harry, tu vas bientôt les avoir. Nous avons décidé de vous envoyer en pension pour continuer votre éducation. »

Dudley avait reporté toute son attention sur les petits gâteaux qu'avaient préparé les elfes et ignorait ce que venait de dire sa mère, trop occupé à remplir sa bouche de la spécialité de Dobby.

Harry n'était pas aussi silencieux.

« Quoi ? » Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Choqué, il regarda avec incompréhension sa tante et son oncle confortablement assis sur le fauteuil leur faisant place. « Je… Je suis le Comte de Godric's Hollow, ma tante, je ne peux pas quitter le manoir ! Faites revenir Mrs McGonagall si vous voulez que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon éducation ! Je… »

« SILENCE ! Tu vas écouter ta tante maintenant, avant de parler sans permission ! » l'interrompit soudain son oncle. Il s'était levé, le visage empourpré de colère, mais la main de sa femme l'encouragea à se calmer et à se rasseoir.

« Harry, il serait préférable pour toi de suivre une formation militaire comme l'avaient fait ton père et ton grand-père avant toi. En tant que comte, tu dois également t'entraîner pour pouvoir défendre le Royaume de Poudlard. Je sais que ton anniversaire n'est que dans quelques mois et que tu n'aurais dû débuter ton apprentissage qu'après ton anniversaire mais comme Dudley va bientôt partir, je me suis dit que vous pourrez partir ensemble. Vous êtes cousins, je suis sûre que vous ferez d'excellents frères d'armes ! L'Académie ne verra certainement pas d'inconvénient à accepter un élève plus jeune qui se présente avec une bourse pleine de gallions en plus. »

Sa tante lui adressa alors un grand sourire moqueur et avant qu'Harry ne pût ouvrir la bouche pour faire une objection, se tourna ensuite vers sa fille aînée et continua : « Pansy, mon cœur, il serait aussi temps pour toi de rejoindre le pensionnat de cette chère Dolorès. L'_Institut pour Demoiselles Elégantes et Ambitieuses Ladies_ de Serpentard fera de toi une grande dame, ma chérie ! Tu feras une merveilleuse reine pour Poudlard ! »

Pansy affichait un sourire satisfait et fit une petite révérence.

« Pourrais-je avoir une dame de compagnie, père ? Après tout, une dame de mon rang doit avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour me servir ! »

Vernon regarda alors sa femme pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait. Après tout il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait ce pensionnat pour jeunes filles.

« Je ne pense pas, Pansy, mon cœur. » La jeune fille ouvrit en grand ses yeux et perdit son sourire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère venait de lui refusait quelque chose. C'était inconcevable !

« Mais, mère ! »

« Le pensionnat coûte assez cher, et engager une fille de compagnie pour toi serait également lui payer le pensionnat où elle pourra suivre des cours qu'une petite souillon de son rang ne mérite pas. Tu te trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre là-bas pour être ton… _Amie_ et te servir de dame de compagnie, j'en suis convaincue, mon cœur. » conclut Pétunia avec une petite touche de finalité dans la voix. Pansy savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de sa part et afficha une mine pincée aux côtés d'Harry qui y voyait enfin une occasion pour intervenir et faire changer d'avis sa tante.

« Ma tante, je… »

« Shhh, mon ange, _va_ préparer tes affaires, maintenant, vous partirez demain à la première heure. » l'interrompit aussitôt sa tante qui commençait à perdre patience.

Et Harry ne put que se résigner en suivant ses cousins hors du bureau. En fermant la porte derrière lui, il put tout de même entendre les dernières paroles de sa tante qui lui firent l'effet d'une gifle :

« Ah, enfin plus d'enfants ici, mon chéri… Le manoir est à nous…

_Rien qu'à nous_. »

* * *

Dès l'aube, les serviteurs du manoir s'affairèrent tous à préparer le départ de leur jeune maître et de ses deux cousins. De nombreuses malles étaient entassées les unes par-dessus les autres à l'arrière de la calèche portant les armoiries des Potter. Elles appartenaient pour la plupart à Pansy qui gardait toujours une expression renfrognée sur le visage. Elle accepta tout de même le baiser de sa mère sur la joue. Les autres malles contenaient les affaires de Dudley qui recevait quant à lui les dernières instructions de son père. Il devait rendre fier la famille Dursley. 

Harry était seul.

Seul à contempler le grand manoir de Godric's Hollow qui se dressait majestueusement devant lui. Il voulait fixer à jamais dans son souvenir l'image de cette demeure illuminée par les premiers rayons de soleil… Une toute dernière fois avant de quitter la seule maison qu'il avait jamais connue.

Serrant contre lui la petite sacoche qui contenait les quelques affaires qui lui allaient encore, ainsi que les dernières possessions chères à ses yeux lui appartenant, Harry monta enfin dans la calèche à la suite de ses cousins, ne quittant jamais le manoir du regard.

Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Il se le jura.

* * *

Le voyage s'était avéré long, surtout avec pour seule compagnie ses deux cousins. Pansy était d'une humeur massacrante et concurrençait son demi-frère à qui se plaignait le plus. _Il fait trop chaud ! C'est inconfortable ! C'est quand qu'ils arrivent ? Le cocher est un imposteur ! … _

Quant à Harry, il s'était recroquevillé dans son coin, tentant de faire abstraction du brouhaha qui régnait dans l'espace exigu dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous réunis. Il entendait malgré tout la cacophonie que composaient des cris stridents qui lui étaient familiers mêlés à des grognements quasiment inhumains qui déclenchaient chez lui une affreuse migraine et lui donnaient la nausée.

« Et pourquoi il doit venir avec moi, d'abord ! Il est tout petit ! J'ai pas besoin qu'il m'accompagne à l'Académie ! » Les complaintes devaient bien sûr revenir sur lui au pire moment.

Se redressant légèrement, Harry s'adressa enfin à son cousin, lassé.

« Écoute, Dudley, ça me fait autant plaisir que toi, mais tante Pétunia a décidé qu'on irait ensemble à l'Académie. Essayons au moins de s'entendre, veux-tu ? »

« Ça ne va pas la tête ? T'es tout petit et tu ressembles à une fille, pas question que tu viennes avec moi ! On va se moquer de toi là-bas ! J'ai pas envie que tu me foutes la honte ! »

Son cousin s'était levé et tapait désormais des pieds, les poings serrés.

« On n'a pas le choix, Dud… »

« Okay. » l'interrompit subitement Pansy. Et devant les deux regards étonnés qui s'étaient porter sur elle, elle continua brièvement : « Potter ne t'accompagnera pas à l'Académie ».

Harry se rendit compte tout à coup de l'expression calculatrice que sa cousine avait alors qu'elle le détaillait sans complexe de la tête aux pieds. Embarrassé, il s'agita sur son siège, les joues rouges, et détourna ses yeux de la jeune fille pour voir que son cousin était tout aussi perdu que lui.

« Comment ça, Pans' ? » L'interpellée quitta enfin des yeux le petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs attaché en catogan et fit un grand sourire satisfait qui effraya le jeune héritier. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et sentait déjà son estomac se nouer.

« Parce qu'il va venir avec moi. » Répondit-elle simplement.

_Non…_

* * *

16 juin 2006

Oo**HP+DM**oO

**Voix off : **_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**L'aut_rice_, le Retour :**_ gomen… uhm… ahem… voilà maintenant la panoplie de Cendrillon est au complet XD Je crois que tout le monde a compris ce que Pansy avait en tête… sinon je me fait seppuku tout de suite ! lol Quoique ça risque d'être problématique pour finir l'histoire après… _

**Voix du peuple :**_ 'L'est où Dray ! Il EST OUUUUU /GEMISSEMENT DE FANS EN MANQUE/ Euh… C'est un prince et il est occupé ? C'est un POV' Harry alors on sait pas ? Si vous êtes gentil(le)s, peut-être au prochain chapitre… Après tout, maintenant qu'on a un 'Ry dans la nature, c'est pas les occasions qui manquent… si ? XD _

_Laissez-moi une p'tite review, c'est l'opium du peuple de FFnet !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	5. Embuscade

**Harry l'Ensorcelé**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé** : C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir… Désormais contraint d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, quel qu'ils soient et même s'il s'y refuse de toutes ses forces, comment Harry va-t-il faire pour ne pas être réduit à l'état d'un misérable pantin… surtout lorsqu'il tombe amoureux du Prince et que toute personne un tant soit peu mal intentionnée peut lui ordonner de se tuer ou de tuer celui qu'il aime. 

**Genre :** **SLASH** (SB/RL, HP/DM), **UA** (_remake_ de conte de fées).

**Warnings du chapitre :** HUMOUR DRAMATIQUE _(comment ça c'est contradictoire ? si ! si ! c'est possible !) et comme qui dirait Lia, 'pendons cette chère Pansy en l'applaudissant pour sa siiii __bonne idée' ! XD Après tout, les choses doivent tourner mal avant d'aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Qui a dit sadique !_

**Disclaimer :** _Je ne gagne pas des millions sur le dos d'Harry donc je ne suis pas JKR…_

**Remerciements**_ à_ Picadilly, onarluca, Lotis et Lola, Akina-bou, lolodie, Draym, bluemoon54, la miss, fée clochette, zouzou, S'L.I.A et skyblack4_ (on verra ce qu'en pense Dumby lorsqu'Harry le reverra... mais sache qu'il était super fier de lui sur ce coup-là à l'époque. Grr) pour avoir reviewé au dernier chapitre /**CÂLINS AUX NOUVEAUX/ et **/**RE-CÂLINS AUX FIDELES/ et** /**CÂLIN DE GROUPE FINAL/ XD **Vous voulez Dray... ?**  
**_

**Dédicace**_ à Pikatchu, a.k.a Picadilly, ma beta à mouâ avec ses belles idées (je trouve égale le lapsus embarrassé/embrassé intéressant…lol) ! Un long chapitre avant ton isolement en Normandie ! XD_

_Alors sans plus tarder, ce que tout le monde réclame..._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE V**

_**Embuscade**_

**OU**

_**L'Entrée en Scène des Méchants… euh… les **_**autres**_** Méchants.**_

**OU**

_**L'Art de secourir les Princesses.**_

* * *

_« Parce qu'il va venir avec moi. »_

Non, non et NON ! Elle ne venait pas de dire ça ! Il devait rêver, c'est ça ! Il rêvait. C'était la seule explication rationnelle possible !

Harry recula et s'enfonça profondément dans son siège, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux et secoua de gauche à droite sa tête, libérant à son insu de longues mèches brunes du ruban qui attachait ses cheveux.

Rien. Aucun changement.

Ces dernier mots continuaient cruellement de résonner dans sa tête et sa cousine affichait toujours ce sourire satisfait qui l'effrayait au plus au point.

« Tu ne veux pas de lui, Dudley ? Très bien. J'ai besoin d'une dame de compagnie. »

_Une servante, _comprit aussitôt Harry.

« Les autres garçons se moqueront de lui ? Soit. Les autres filles seront jalouses de moi. Je serais la seule à suivre des cours à l'Institut accompagnée de sa propre dame de compagnie. Elles verront toutes à quelle point elles n'arriveront jamais à ma cheville… C'est moi qui épouserait le prince ! »

Folle… Sa cousine était folle. A peine douze ans est déjà atteinte à ce point.

Harry avait l'air d'une bête traquée. Il savait que si Pansy le lui _ordonnait_, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de jouer le rôle de _dame de compagnie_ pour elle. Détournant ses yeux affolés de son aînée, Harry regarda désespérément son cousin. Il fallait que Dudley refuse ! Il le fallait !

« Comment ? » Cet idiot n'avait-il donc toujours pas compris ?

« Tu l'as dis toi-même, non ? Potter est petit et il ressemble à une fille… Il sera ma dame de compagnie. »

« Tu vas lui donner une robe ? » Dudley était incrédule, Pansy exaspérée.

Quant à Harry ? Il était désespéré et tentait d'ouvrir frénétiquement la portière pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette… _furie_. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'elle ne lui donne un ordre direct ! Il préférait se casser une jambe en tombant de la voiture plutôt que risquer de se retrouver dans une robe rose à servir _Dame Parkerson-Dursley_ !

Mais la porte refusait obstinément de bouger. Magie de prévention pour la sécurité des passagers, bien sûr…

Il était _maudit_, c'est pas vrai !…

« Oui. Appelle-le Potty. C'est ma servante maintenant. » Tiens, il n'était plus _dame de compagnie_ ? pensa Harry, hystérique…

Sur ce, Pansy cria au cocher de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route et de lui apporter les malles qui contenaient ses vêtements.

« _Reste_ tranquille Potter ! Ne _bouge_ plus ! Tu t'appelles Potty maintenant. Je t'_ordonne_ de m'obéir ! »

Et ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que la calèche pût enfin repartir vers Serpentard.

Mais ils avaient déjà perdu bien trop de temps et, à la nuit tombée, ne devaient toujours pas atteindre Serdaigle…

* * *

Sa robe n'était pas rose du tout en fin de compte, remarqua le jeune héritier de manière absente. Sa cousine avait catégoriquement refusé de lui donner l'une de ses _magnifiques_ et _somptueuses_ robes roses _à froufrous_ et ils avaient dû chercher au fond de la dernière malle pour trouver quelque chose qui pouvait aller à peu près à une servante. 

Levant tout à coup ses yeux du ruban noir qu'il triturait, Harry ramena rapidement ses jambes contre lui et jeta un regard furieux à son cousin qui avait continué de le fixer, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exhorbités. Il avait _encore_ tenté de toucher la _robe_ qu'il portait pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce qu'il voyait.

En effet, Harry Potter n'avait plus rien du _Comte de Godric's Hollow_ qui avait quitté son manoir ce matin même.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver une simple robe verte dans l'une des malles et Pansy lui avait ordonné de l'enfiler sous son regard critique. Elle était bien trop grande pour lui et sans aucune hésitation, sa cousine l'avait raccourcie à coups de ciseaux grossiers. Le tissu ôté lui servait désormais de ceinture et serrait la robe au niveau de sa fine taille. Les manches avaient dû être remontées grâce à plusieurs ourlets irréguliers. Baissant la tête honteusement, ses longues mèches de cheveux retombèrent sur son visage, le protégeant ainsi du regard des autres occupants de la voiture.

Pansy lui avait ordonné d'enlever le _sale_ _morceau de tissu_ qui attachait ses cheveux.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'une petite fille maintenant, pensait-il amèrement en serrant fortement le ruban noir portant ses initiales brodées que lui avait offert sa mère lorsque ses cheveux avaient atteint le niveau de ses épaules. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour contrôler un _peu_ le désordre chaotique qui régnait sur sa tête… et sa mère adorait ses cheveux longs.

Il le regrettait maintenant. Un peu.

Peut-être que s'il avait eu les cheveux plus courts, il aurait eu moins l'apparence d'une fillette ? Peut-être que s'il avait hérité de la forte carrure de son père, cette robe ne lui irait pas autant…

C'était trop tard de toute façon pour le savoir…

_Garde tes cheveux longs, Potty. Ne les attache plus. Personne n'a besoin de voir ton visage._

_Tu **es **une fille maintenant… Ne **dis** à personne le contraire._

_Je t'**ordonne** d'être ma servante._

Et son sort fut scellé.

Oo**HP+DM**oO

La nuit était tombée lorsque la calèche atteignit le pont juste avant la frontière qui séparait Gryffondor de Serdaigle, et Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. La nuit était très peu sûre, surtout près des frontières qui abritaient souvent des individus rejetés par la ville voire des bandits en quêtes de voyageurs infortunés qui n'avaient pu se trouver une auberge pour la nuit.

Groupes de personnes dont ils faisaient partie en ce moment-même…

Depuis l'intérieur de la voiture, Harry entendait le cocher encourager les sombrals, ces animaux invisibles qu'il ne pouvait pas voir pour quelque raison qu'on ne lui avait jamais dévoilée, pour qu'ils fournissent un dernier petit effort, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient encore atteindre les portes de Serdaigle, après tout ?

Ses cousins avaient depuis longtemps succombé à l'appel de Morphée, laissant Harry seul à ses sombres pensées. Il avait pendant un petit moment contemplé l'idée d'aller tenir compagnie au cocher mais finalement avait décidé d'éviter à tout prix un interrogatoire sur son accoutrement pour le moins étrange pour un comte ou tout simplement pour un jeune garçon.

Poussant un léger soupir, le jeune homme tendit un bras vers sa sacoche pour en sortir une cape dans l'intention de se protéger du froid qui commençait à se faire sentir quand tout à coup quelque chose heurta violemment le côté de la calèche, le propulsant sur sa cousine qui se réveilla en sursaut, prête à le réprimander. Mais un hennissement de douleur se fit entendre et l'interrompit aussitôt dans son élan. Les deux cousins échangèrent alors un regard inquiet.

« Que… ? »

« Dudley, tais-toi ! » Harry poussa Pansy en direction de son cousin et tenta de se lever quand quelque chose percuta la voiture une nouvelle fois et le fit perdre équilibre. Ils pouvaient tous sentir la calèche cahoter alors que les sombrals s'emballaient, entendre le cocher fouetter de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort les sombrals…

BLAM !

La calèche percuta quelque chose, probablement l'un des piliers du pont. Passant rapidement sa sacoche par dessus son épaule, Harry prit son courage à deux mains, se hissa près de la porte et passa sa tête hors de la fenêtre.

« Argus ! Que ce passe-t-il ? » A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa question qu'il dut baisser la tête en voyant un rayon lumineux de couleur rouge venir droit sur lui et percuter le toit de la calèche !

« Restez à l'intérieur, monsieur ! Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Un autre rayon le frôla et il rentra instinctivement sa tête à l'intérieur.

Mais il eut tout de même le temps de voir la couleur du rayon qui se dirigeait sur son cocher.

Une lumière verte.

Et il vit le corps d'Argus Filch s'affaisser et tomber sur le côté.

Ce fut la dernière chose que vit le jeune héritier alors que la calèche faisait sa dernière embardée et se renversait sur le côté, au beau milieu du pont.

Oo**HP+DM**oO

Une vive douleur à la joue lui fit reprendre conscience.

Et tant qu'on y était, sa tête lui faisait aussi atrocement mal… À vrai dire c'était tout son corps qui était douloureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ses membres, d'ailleurs ?

Quelqu'un avait-il vu l'hypogriffe qui lui était passé dessus ?

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, on dirait que la Belle au Bois Dormant a décidé de se joindre à nous. C'est pas trop tôt. »

A ces mots, Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux et les fixa sur l'homme enveloppé dans une longue cape noire devant lui. Il tenta de discerner les traits de son visage mais un masque blanc les lui cachait.

Essayant de se relever, Harry se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation.

Il était ligoté. Pieds et poings liés… Dans tous les sens du terme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, indigné, en se redressant avec difficulté. La colère lui permettait de dissimuler la peur qui nouait ses entrailles. Il s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces.

« Allons, allons, Milady, ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi, ce n'est guère aimable de votre part. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse taire comme les deux autres passagers, je suppose. » Une main s'était alors emparé de son menton pour tourner brusquement son visage sur le côté.

Harry pouvait voir ses cousins dans la même situation impuissante que lui mais avec en plus un bâillon qui leur empêchait de parler. Tous deux pleuraient, sous les rires moqueurs d'autres ombres enveloppées dans leurs grandes capes noires. Il pouvait également discerner leur calèche cernée par les flammes, leurs malles éventrées dévoilant des morceaux de tissu éparpillés un peu partout sur la route.

« Que… que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous voilà bien plus raisonnable que vos compagnons, Milady. Je dois dire que c'est un grand progrès. Pour tout vous dire, les gémissements et supplications ne font qu'aggraver la situation. Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes hommes n'y trouvent que du plaisir. » L'homme avait enfin lâché son menton et s'était accroupi à ses côté, lui parlant avec une désinvolture et un sourire moqueur que démentait son regard glacial mais qui attisaient encore plus la colère du jeune héritier.

« Que. Voulez. Vous ? »

« Tsk, tsk, la patience est une vertu qui vous manque, Milady. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une position bien confortable mais que voulez-vous, jusqu'à nouvel ordre vous êtes notre prisonnière. » L'homme lui adressa alors un grand sourire ironique.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux. Ce… ce _bandit_ !

« Parlons en effet de choses sérieuses. Mes compagnons et moi-même avions pensé nous faire une véritable fortune en nous attaquant à cette calèche. Une calèche avec les armoiries des Potter et toutes ces malles empilées les unes sur les autres… une occasion bien alléchante, ne trouvez-vous pas, Milady ? » Et sans aucun avertissement, l'homme s'empara brutalement d'une poignée de cheveux d'ébène, et attira le visage de l'enfant vers lui. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, écoutant effaré la voix glaciale de l'homme siffler dans son oreille :

« Où. Est. L'argent. Gamine ? On n'a pas fait tout ça pour quelques robes de poupée et des bijoux de pacotille ! »

« Il… Il n'y a pas d'argent. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une gifle claqua contre sa joue, l'assommant presque.

« Mylord ? Qu'allons-nous faire de ces gosses ? On pourrait s'en servir pour une rançon, non ? » interrompit tout à coup une voix féminine. Une femme-bandit, ça existait ? Un lord ? L'esprit embrumé de douleur, Harry avait du mal à garder son attention fixée… mais pas pour longtemps.

« Bella, ma belle, penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit judicieux de tendre ainsi aux Aurors cette perche en or pour nous retrouver ? »

« Non, Mylord. »

« Et dis-moi, Bella, à qui adresserons-nous la demande de rançon ?

Nous avons déjà tué les Potter après tout. »

A ces mots, toute trace d'engourdissement disparut et le jeune héritier pouvait sentir monter en lui une rage sans nom qui s'empara de tout son être. Les cordes qui le maintenait prisonnier s'évaporèrent aussitôt et lui permit de se jeter de toutes ses forces sur les meurtriers de ses parents.

_« Imperio. »_

Oo**HP+DM**oO

« Ne me tuez pas ! Tuez-les à ma place ! Pitié, Ne me tuez pas ! »

Harry sentit ses jambes avancer malgré lui. La voix de sa cousine lui parvenait dans son dos comme à travers un voile.

_Avance. Monte sur le rebord._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait faire ça ? Pourquoi se posait-il cette question d'ailleurs ? C'était un ordre… il obéissait aux ordres…

Toujours. Il était un bon garçon…

Sa joue douloureuse lui rappela vaguement qu'il avait réussi à griffer l'assassin de ses parents avant de se voir repousser par une puissante gifle.

_Personne ne s'attaque à moi sans en payer les conséquences, Milady. Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas. Tu vas être la première à mourir._

_« Imperio. »_

L'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Pouvait-on dire que Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sortilège impardonnable ? Non, le sortilège d'obéissance était souvent utilisé sur les animaux… était-il un animal ?… Le sortilège de soumission, mère l'appelait aussi comme ça… Ce n'était pas illégal alors…

Mais en fin de compte, Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas si différent de ce bandit, non ? Tous les deux le privaient de sa liberté, lui donnaient des ordres comme s'il n'était qu'un simple pantin…

Un autre pas en avant.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de résister à ce sort ? Mais pourquoi devait-il grimper sur le rebord du pont après tout ?

Il avait l'habitude de trouver la faille dans un ordre pour en différer le moment, non ? Alors pourquoi devait-il obéir tout de suite, là ?

_« Imperio »_

Pourquoi… ? Ses jambes se mirent à flageoller… Avancer ? Reculer ? Marcher de côté, c'est toujours avancer, non ? C'est quoi ce martellement incessant qui n'arrêtait pas dans sa tête ?

Un genoux à terre.

Mal… si mal…

Pourquoi résistait-il ?

_Lève-toi._

Quelle était cette voix impatiente dans sa tête ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il des ordres ? Il n'aimait pas les ordres…

_Monte sur le rebord. _

Il se sentait bien, là, il avait l'impression de flotter… Pourquoi pas… pour une fois que ça lui faisait du bien…

Fatigué, si fatigué…

_Saute._

Et Harry ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa allé.

_« Wingardium Leviosa ! » _

Oo**HP+DM**oO

Des cris.

Des explosions retentissantes.

Et deux bras puissants enserrant fortement sa petite taille.

Oo**HP+DM**oO

… _Mademoiselle ? _

« Mademoiselle ? »

Deux grands yeux vert émeraude papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement en réponse. Le jeune héritier avait sa tête appuyée sur quelque chose de moelleux et de confortable une bénédiction s'il considérait que tous ses membres étaient lourds et douloureux. Quelque chose de frais et humide était également posée sur son front.

« Mademoiselle ? M'entendez-vous ? »

Quelqu'un était penché sur lui et ses traits devenaient de plus en plus clairs… Une capuche. Une capuche !

Pris de panique, Harry tenta de se relever et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible malgré ses membres endoloris, mais une main se posa fermement sur son épaule et le repoussa en arrière.

Sur une paire de genoux.

Sentant la panique et la confusion qui se dégageaient de lui, son aîné reprit la parole d'une voix profonde et apaisante.

« Du calme, mademoiselle, vous n'êtes plus en danger. Les mangemorts… les bandits qui vous ont attaqués, ont transplané ailleurs lorsqu'ils nous ont vu arriver. »

La voix était en fait jeune, s'aperçut Harry et il pouvait voir que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'habitude de rassurer les gens : son regard le fuyait sans cesse, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre la relève. Le jeune héritier avait presque pitié de lui. Harry tenta alors de se relever à nouveau mais fut une nouvelle fois fermement repoussé en arrière.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Je… Je…»

« Oui, mademoiselle ? »

'_Je ne suis pas une demoiselle !_ ' Voilà ce qu'il voulait hurler à tous ! Maudite malédiction ! Maudit Dumbledore ! Ne pouvait-il même plus dire ce qu'il pensait ? Il sentait des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux… ce n'était pas le moment ! Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer comme une fillette aussi, si ? Il ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort !

Non !

Il était un garçon ! Un comte ! Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune héritier se força à reprendre calmement :

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie de votre aide. » Il savait bien qu'il ressemblait à une fille mais quand même pourquoi tout le monde tombait-il dans le piège à chaque fois ?… Après les 'Milady', maintenant 'Mademoiselle' et puis quoi d'autre, après ?

« Notre guérisseur m'a dit de m'assurer que vous resterez couchée, mademoiselle. Attendez au moins qu'il revienne lorsqu'il aura fini avec vos compagnons. Vous avez quelques égratinures au visage et un bleu sur la joue… »

Résigné, le jeune héritier se laissa aller et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir.

« Est-ce qu'il vont bien ? »

« Je pense que oui… rien n'a affecté leur capacité à se plaindre en tout cas. » répondit contre toute attente et avec amusement le jeune homme.

Surpris, Harry fixa l'inconnu mais ce dernier ne le regardait plus, observant avec un petit sourire malicieux ses compagnons s'occuper sans entrain de ses cousins.

« De quel droit me touchez-vous ainsi ? Je suis une dame ! Vous me devez le respect ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser ces… ces… _misérables_ s'en sortir après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! » Pansy, éternelle Pansy… Harry était soulagé que ses inconnus n'aient pas entendu sa cousine avant de venir les sauver… Ils auraient eu des doutes à venir leur secourir.

« Mais c'est quoi cette nourriture ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! » Et Dudley ne les remontait certainement pas dans leur estime.

Sans nul doute qu'ils regrettaient déjà d'être venus à leur aide au vue des regards furieux qu'ils jetaient à ses cousins.

« Vous êtes bien silencieuse comparée à vos compagnons. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. J'aurais pu finir au fond du lac, après tout… » Harry avait du mal à rester éveillé et sentait ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse venir Neville maintenant ? »

« Hmmm ? non, ça ira… Puis-je me reposer un peu ? »

Un silence. Harry n'entendait plus que des murmures lointains lui parvenir mais il crut sentir quelque chose de doux que l'on posait sur son corps, le réchauffant merveilleusement bien…

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur vous. _

Oo**HP+DM**oO

Ce furent plusieurs personnes discutant à voix basse qui tirèrent Harry hors de son sommeil. Se retournant légèrement, la cape qui le recouvrait jusqu'alors glissa à terre, interrompant la discussion qui avait lieu. Décidé d'en apprendre davantage sur ses sauveurs, Harry garda le silence et fit mine de continuer de dormir. Peut-être découvrirait-il plus d'amples informations sur ces '_Mangemorts_'…

Il entendit quelqu'un se lever et venir reposer doucement la cape sur lui… Et, confus, Harry put sentir son cœur s'emballer tout à coup de façon inexplicable. Respirant calmement, il tenta de reporter toute son attention sur ce qui se disait. Et piqua aussitôt un fard heureusement dissimulé par ses longs cheveux et la grosse cape.

« Petit veinard, va ! Il a fallu que tu sois tombé sur la plus jolie et la plus adorable ! Si j'avais su, je me serais précipité devant moi aussi au lieu de m'occuper du menu fretin ! Alors ? Comment ça fait de passer la nuit avec une petite princesse sur ses genoux ? »

« Jaloux Blaise ? Dois-je conclure que _Dame_ Pansy ne convient pas à tes goûts ? »

« Par Merlin, j'ai encore ses cris qui résonnent dans les oreilles ! '_Je suis une daaaame !_' '_Respectez-moi !_'»

« Et moi donc ! Ce Dudley… argh ! Je sais pas comment il est arrivé à l'ouvrir avec la bouche pleine ! »

« Théo, mon frère, toi au moins tu me comprends ! Viens dans mes bras ! »

« Suffit vous deux ! Vous allez réveiller tout le monde ! »

« Oh, mon Dragounet d'amour ! Par 'tout le monde', tu parles de notre p'tit ange, hein ? Vince et Greg, ils 'sont pas encore revenus et nous savons tous que Nev' dort comme un mort ! Avoue qu'elle t'as tapée dans l'œil cette petite ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait en supporter davantage. Il devait être maintenant passé par toutes les teintes possibles et inimaginables du rouge pour enfin adopter un incarnat insoupçonné à la palette humaine ! Ce n'était certainement pas les informations qu'il s'attendait à entendre, il fallait qu'il les arrête tout de suite !

Se retournant une nouvelle fois, le jeune héritier se redressa lentement et tourna sa tête vers les voix… et rougit aussitôt.

« Hey, Princesse ! Vous venez nous rejoindre ? »

Oo**HP+DM**oO

Assis près du feu de camp, Harry observa ses sauveurs par-dessus la soupe qu'on venait de lui servir. Et fut surpris de ne découvrir qu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes que ce qu'il avait pu penser.

Blaise Zabini – _Juste Blaise, Ô adorable Princesse !_ – était un grand jeune homme brun de seize ans enjoué et de forte carrure. On pouvait aisément deviner que le sourire moqueur qui ornait son visage hâlé ne le quittait jamais considérant les yeux noisettes rieurs qui allaient avec. Il avait reporté toute son attention sur le jeune héritier et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter de sitôt.

« J'espère que notre potage est à votre goût, Princesse ! Notre p'tit Nev' est un véritable cuistot et un véritable magicien avec les plantes ! Il vous a d'ailleurs passé un beaume sur ce méchant bleu que vous aviez au visage… vous n'avez presque plus rien ! Magnifique, non ? »

« C'est délicieux. Uhm… merci beaucoup. Pour votre aide aussi. Et… uhm… je ne suis pas princesse. Vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Comment ? Pas de blasphème je vous prie, gente demoiselle ! Toute fleur en ce bas monde est une jeune princesse en quête de royaume ! Et vous, chère demoiselle, êtes l'une des plus merveilleuses espèces que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer sur mon chemin ! Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous avez de magnifiques yeux ? De véritables émeraudes ! Encore quelques années et vous allez briser plus que mon pauvre cœur… »

« Je… Je… » Oh Merlin, Harry fuyait du regard son interlocuteur à la recherche du buisson le plus proche pour se cacher.

« Blaise, arrête, tu vas la faire fuir ! »

« Mais Théo ! Tu as vu ses yeux ? J'en veux des pareils ! »

Théo – _Théodore Nott, miss, mais appelez-moi Théo_ – devait être la voix de la raison entre les deux. Un peu plus petit que Blaise, il devait pourtant être du même âge que le grand brun. Les cheveux châtains et la peau toute aussi hâlée, il était moins bavard mais affichait de la même façon un sourire un brin ironique sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus semblaient l'étudier un instant avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour Blaise. Il est un peu comme notre animal de compagnie, un chien fou qui aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas. Uhm… un adorable petit chiot, plutôt. »

« Oh, toi ! Je vais te montrer ce que sait faire le chiot ! En garde, monsieur ! »

Et sous le regard médusé du jeune héritier, les deux jeunes hommes firent apparaître une épée chacun dans leur main et se lancèrent dans une série de coups – pointe, pare, feinte, encore… Des rires lui parvenaient et Harry se permit également un petit sourire face à leur jeu.

Posant son bol à terre, Harry ressentit aussitôt l'absence de chaleur que lui procurait alors le bouillon, et réprima un frisson.

Pour la troisième fois, le jeune héritier fut soudain enveloppé dans une grande cape.

« Il est encore un peu tôt, vous risquez d'attraper froid. »

Surpris, Harry leva sa tête et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans un regard orageux.

Son sauveur.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son aîné enveloppé dans une lourde cape. La capuche était profonde et dissimulait ses cheveux alors que le col recouvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage.

Seul deux yeux gris perçaient le jour et le fixaient de son regard intense.

Soudain embarrassé d'être ainsi exposé, Harry détourna ses yeux et ramena les pans de la cape contre lui. Fixant les flammes, Harry sentit l'autre plus qu'il ne le vit se poser à ses côtés. Assis sur le tronc d'arbre renversé, il devait bien avoir une tête et demie de plus que lui, et Harry sentit son regard brûler son visage autant que les flammes qu'il fixait.

« Je… Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

Un silence.

« C'était bien naturel. »

N'y tenant plus, Harry tourna sa tête vers son compagnon… qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

« Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontrés ? » lui demanda soudain son compagnon.

« Je… non, je ne pense pas. C'est la première fois que je voyage… »

« N'auriez-vous pas un frère, par hasard ? » persista-t-il.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Que… ? Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Non, impossible ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et à moins que Ron ait énormément changé en très peu de temps… Et ce charisme… il se souviendrait d'une telle personne !

« Non. Je… je suis enfant unique. Uhm… Pansy et Dudley sont mes cousins… »

« Ah. »

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait sentir comme une forte déception se dégager de son aîné. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? L'autre s'était retiré dans son mutisme et pour une raison inexplicable, Harry voulait l'entendre parler.

Lui parler.

« Uhm… Vos compagnons sont doués. » lança le jeune héritier en désignant Blaise et Théo qui continuaient leur faux duel.

« Ils ont intérêt après tout ce temps à l'Académie. »

Harry sursauta. « L'Académie ? »

« Oui. L'Académie des Chevaliers à Serpentard. Nous sommes tous apprentis là-bas. »

« Oh. Uhm… on allait à Serpentard. Mon… mon cousin et m… mon cousin doit commencer son apprentissage… »

_Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais au lieu de ça_… pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il aurait pu apprendre à se battre comme ces chevaliers, s'entraîner puis partir à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents…

« Cet idiot ? » s'exclama son aîné stupéfait et réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, tenta de se rattraper : « C'est-à-dire que… Je veux dire… Dudley ? »

N'y tenant plus, Harry laissa ses sombres pensées derrière lui et éclata de rire.

« Oh oui, Dudley est un idiot, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. A vrai dire je ne sais pas non plus comment il va se débrouiller… »

Et Harry repartit de plus belle en imaginant son cousin tenter de manier une épée dans une armure trop petite pour lui…

Il entendit soudain un petit rire l'accompagner et tourna sa tête vers son compagnon. Penchant sa tête de côté, Harry décida qu'il aimait beaucoup ce rire… Adressant soudain un petit sourire timide à son compagnon, le jeune héritier poursuivit, un petit air faussement inquiet sur le visage :

« Il fera un merveilleux chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et Harry eut le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau le rire de son inconnu s'élever dans les airs.

Oo**HP+DM**oO

« Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas réparer notre calèche ? Et mes malles ? Et mes vêtements ! Vous êtes des sorciers, oui ou non ? C'est inadmissible ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être embarrassé du spectacle que donnait sa cousine. Les cheveux blonds emmêlés, la robe rose boueuse en lambeaux, elle criait sur les chevaliers qui les avaient secourus en tapant des pieds.

Blaise avait de toute évidence quelques remarques acerbes à lui faire mais Théo, une fois de plus, fut la voix de la raison.

« Mademoiselle, nous sommes avant tout des chevaliers, nos sortilèges proviennent des branches offensives et défensives de la magie. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de remettre en état votre calèche. Nous pouvons néanmoins rétrécir vos vêtement et les mettre dans l'un de nos sacs… »

« Vous allez les abîmer ! Elles ont été faites sur mesure pour moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! «

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire. Sinon, il vous faudra tout abandonner ici… »

Le cri hystérique qui s'en suivit déchira l'atmosphère et entraîna la fuite de centaines d'oiseaux.

Vint alors le moment de répartir les charges.

Il était clair qu'aucun des chevaliers ne souhaitait partager sa monture avec Dudley et encore moins Pansy… Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de jouer les héros ? A oui. C'était leur boulot.

Ô joie.

Harry, serrant contre lui sa sacoche, était secoué d'un rire silencieux aux côté de son sauveur en imaginant parfaitement ce qui traversait l'esprit des autres chevaliers rien qu'à leur expression résignée. Il dut cependant reprendre contenance lorsque Pansy s'approcha d'eux.

« Et vous là ! Savez-vous qu'il est impoli de rester couvert en présence d'une dame ? J'exige que vous me montrez votre visage ! » Horrifié, Harry vit sa cousine tendre les mains vers la capuche de son sauveur et s'interposa aussitôt entre les deux.

« Pansy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner espèce de… ! » Harry ferma les yeux en voyant la main prête à s'abattre sur lui, mais rien ne vint.

« Voyons, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'une dame. »

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, Harry poussa un petit soupir soulagé alors qu'un bras entourait sa taille et le ramenait contre un torse ferme. Il vit que Blaise en avait fait de même avec Pansy et écouta ce que le chevalier pouvait trouver comme excuse pour calmer sa cousine.

« Mon compagnon ne cherchait pas à se montrer irrespectueux envers vous. Voyez-vous, Dragon a été a-tro-ce-ment défiguré lors de notre première mission. La vue de son visage vous aurait hor-ri-fié ! C'est justement pour ménager votre sensibilité que mon compagnon garde sa cape… J'espère que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur, _Princesse_… » Au fur et à mesure de l'explication de Blaise, le visage de Pansy avait pris une expression de plus en plus dégoûtée en les regardant, mais à l'appellation que celui-ci venait de lui donner, un sourire satisfait s'étala sur ses lèvres. Harry posa sa petite main sur le bras qui le retenait et le serra doucement.

« Bien sûr, brave chevalier, minauda-t-elle en battant des cils. Je voyagerai donc en votre charmante compagnie. » Reportant son attention sur Harry, elle manqua Blaise faisant mine de vomir derrière elle, et lui lança avec un mauvais rictus.

« Potty, monte avec lui. Vous allez très bien ensemble. »

Baissant légèrement la tête comme en signe de soumission, Harry dissimula un grand sourire et ne la releva que lorsque sa cousine fut installer sur la monture de Blaise.

Il fut soudain soulevé et placé devant son sauveur sur son cheval.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dégoûtée… » fit doucement une voix proche de son oreille.

S'appuyant un peu en arrière pour ne pas perdre équilibre, Harry répondit sur un ton léger : « Difficile de l'être quand vous étiez secoué de rire derrière mon dos… Dragon, huh ? Vos parents vous haïssaient tant que ça ? »

Un petit rire cristallin dans son oreille fut sa réponse.

* * *

26 juin 2006

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Ce chapitre est définitivement l'un de mes préférés… plus long…le double de mes chapitres habituels en fait… avec un adorable Harry complexé(e ?)… un Voldie méchant comme tout et un Dray (qui d'autre, voyons !) arrivant sur son fidèle destrier et dans une armure blanche… ahem… cape noire… vous entendez la musique de l'homme masqué en fond lorsqu'il sauve sa belle ? lol XD _

_Bref un véritable plaisir à écrire pour moi et je l'espère, à lire pour vous !_

_Oui. Dray est arrivé… _

_**/CRIS DE LA FOULE EN DELIRE/**_

_Mais je ne crois pas qu'il va rester…_

_**/EVITE OBJETS POINTUS NON IDENTIFIES/**_

_Vos impressions ? Vos avis ? Vos menaces ?_

_Même topo que pour _'Royaume'_ : le prochain chapitre prendra un peu de temps à venir… Paris et Japan obligent ! XD Trouvez-moi dans la foule et vous aurez peut-être des spoilers, sinon il faudra attendre un peu… vous aurez le temps de me laisser une review pour me donner des idées comme ça XD_

_/**EVITE CAILLOUX/**_

_Bonnes vacances à tous !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	6. Vers une Nouvelle Vie

**Harry l'Ensorcelé**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé** : C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir… Désormais contraint d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, quel qu'ils soient et même s'il s'y refuse de toutes ses forces, comment Harry va-t-il faire pour ne pas être réduit à l'état d'un misérable pantin… surtout lorsqu'il tombe amoureux du Prince et que toute personne un tant soit peu mal intentionnée peut lui ordonner de se tuer ou de tuer celui qu'il aime.

**Warnings du chapitre :** Euh... c'est le tout dernier chapitre paru depuis longtemps alors savourez-le bien parce qu'on sait pas quand les miracles se reproduiront ? Eeeeeeeeeps **_/COURS/_**

**Dédicace**_à _**Picadilly**_pour m'avoir nudg-é et continuer son travail de bêta ('quel travail ? y'a pas de chapitres !' euh... XD) et à _**Ana-chan**_pour sa toute première fic (même si elle est en anglais... gah ! A quand en allemand ? ;p) et d' être devenu le second oeil de lynx à bien vouloir passer derrière mes chapitres (gah.)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_**Vers une Nouvelle Vie**_

**ou **

_**La Naissance de la Nouvelle Cendrillon**_

* * *

Dos contre une surface ferme et _chaleureuse_, le visage légèrement pointé vers le ciel et les yeux clos, Harry pouvait prétendre qu'il s'était en fait assoupi sur le toit du manoir de Godric's Hollow après une longue séance de vol... Mais le bruit des galops qui l'empêchait de sombrer définitivement dans un sommeil sans rêves et _surtout_ la voix stridente de sa cousine et les complaintes incessantes de Dudley le sortaient de la torpeur qui l'avait envahi peu après leur départ. Poussant un soupir résigné, le jeune comte se redressa rapidement, soudain conscient d'avoir céder à une faiblesse indigne de lui : il avait pourtant passé la nuit à dormir contrairement aux chevaliers qui avaient dû effectuer leurs tours de gardes !

Cependant, une main le ramena aussitôt en arrière et remit la cape qui le couvrait jusqu'alors chaudement, lui rappelant la présence du jeune homme installé derrière lui. Conscient de leur proximité, Harry rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Saleté de timidité ! Il n'était pas une fillette pourtant ! Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné par le jeune homme désormais dépourvu de sa cape qu'il avait passé à son cadet.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond étrangement clair et attaché en catogan, ne cachant en rien son regard gris perçant. En revanche, le bas de son visage restait obstinément invisible derrière l'écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard qui l'entourait, au grand désespoir de Pansy qui l'avait scruté comme un oiseau de proie lorsqu'il s'était débarrassé de sa grosse cape une heure après leur départ, recouvrant un Harry mal à l'aise à cause du _jupon_ qu'il portait. L'apprenti avait certes mal interprété ses discrets frissonnements mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la reconnaissance envers lui. Saleté de bout de tissu ! Comment pouvait-on inventer quelque chose qui laissait passer autant d'air ?

Harry était surpris par la présence de cette écharpe en pleine journée et se demandait comment son aîné faisait pour ne pas souffrir de la chaleur et parler d'une voix aussi claire et audible mais il était évident que la magie était à l'oeuvre.

« Vous pouvez vous reposer encore un peu, vous savez, nous n'arriverons sans doute qu'en fin de matinée à Serpentard. »

« Je... non, ça ira, je vous remercie. » Et avec humour, Harry ajouta en penchant la tête de côté une fois sûre d'avoir surmonté son embarras : « Je dois aussi avouer que la douce voix de ma cousine ne peut que me tenir éveillé. »

Il fut alors récompensé par un léger rire qui le fit sourire à son tour.

« Je suis désolé pour Blaise, il n'a pas à supporter ma cousine de la sorte, surtout après nous avoir secouru... » continua le jeune garçon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela lui servira d'entraînement pour les tournois cette année. » rassura aussitôt Dragon.

« Tournois ? » demanda Harry confus. Sûrement qu'il y avait des tournois et autres duels organisés à l'Académie mais en quoi écouter les piaillements de sa cousine pouvait aider un soldat ?

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Je croyais pourtant que vous alliez étudier à l'Institut... quoique, il est vrai que vous me semblez bien plus jeune que les autres jeunes filles du pensionnat... »

« Je... Ma tante a préféré m'y envoyer en même temps que ma cousine. Elle... elle avait peur que l'on se sente trop seules éloignées l'une de l'autre. » Harry baissa la tête, gêné de devoir mentir de la sorte à son sauveur. Mais comment lui expliquer autrement sa présence à l'Institut alors que, par ordre de sa cousine, il ne pouvait rien révéler de la machination ?

Sentant probablement sa confusion mais ne pouvant en deviner la véritable raison, Dragon poursuivit ses explications.

« L'Académie et l'Institut sont tous deux situés à Serpentard, seulement à une heure à cheval l'un de l'autre. Les apprentis participent tous les trimestres à un tournoi organisé en l'honneur des jeunes dames de l'Institut. C'est une tradition que les fondateurs des deux écoles ont instaurée... probablement dans le but de promouvoir plus facilement les alliances entre jeunes nobles en âge de se marier. Une véritable aubaine que d'avoir deux écoles si proches l'une de l'autre, bien sûr. » conclut Dragon non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Étonné, Harry releva la tête et la tourna vers son compagnon. Et voyant son air interrogateur, Dragon fut sans doute embarrassé par son commentaire car il se redressa mal à l'aise de sa monture. Et avec hésitation, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce genre de choses, l'apprenti s'expliqua.

« Je vais vous faire une confidence. Je n'aime pas vraiment ces événements. Les combats se font plus souvent dans le but d'épater les dames que pour nous mettre en situation réelle et tester sérieusement nos capacités et nos progrès.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est toujours le cas bien sûr, ajouta-t-il rapidement, il nous arrive aussi d'oublier le monde qui nous entoure et nous perdre dans un bon combat ou un intense duel de magie... Mais je dois dire que je préfère ignorer la véritable raison de ces tournois ; j'avoue que les jeunes filles en quête d'époux me laisse bien indifférent à ces moments là... » finit-il d'un air gêné attendant que la 'jeune fille' s'indigne de son commentaire peu engageant envers la gent féminine.

Mais contre toute attente, il sentit son compagnon trembler, secoué par un rire discret.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne devriez compter ma cousine parmi ces dames, Monseigneur. Quoique... je crois bien qu'elle n'a de yeux que pour le Prince Draconis et son rêve est de l'épouser dans quelques années... peut-être êtes-vous tous finalement à l'abri de ses... _ah_... charmes ? »

Essayant de se calmer en voyant le rapide coup d'oeil réprobateur que Pansy lui jeta, Harry ne sentit pas l'apprenti se tendre imperceptiblement dans son dos et se redressa, décidé à profiter de ce voyage à cheval et du peu de liberté qui lui restait avant que sa cousine ne revienne à la charge.

* * *

« Oui, je me dois d'aller à l'Institut de Madame Ombrage – pas que j'ai _grand_ besoin d'apprendre à _être_ une dame – mais Mère m'a convaincue que ce serait l'occasion _i-dé-a-le_ de me faire des amies. »

« Oui, bien entendu. »

Harry entendit d'une oreille distraite les propos de Pansy et admira Blaise et sa capacité à faire semblant d'être à l'écoute de la jeune fille. Était-ce vraiment un atout enseigné à l'Académie ? A sa place, Harry n'aurait pu supporter une conversation aussi dépourvue d'intérêt mais sentant sans doute son incrédulité, le grand brun tourna discrètement la tête de côté pour lui faire un petit clin d'oeil rapidement suivi d'un roulement des yeux plus qu'explicite. Il fut alors récompensé par un secouement de tête faussement réprobateur de la part du jeune comte qui ne put pour autant cacher un étirement de ses lèvres.

« Et en tant qu'épouse prochaine du Prince, il me faut me rapprocher de ses sujets et faire attention à ce qu'aucune courtisane ne tente de nuire à notre futur souverain. »

« Oui, je vo... 'future épouse du Prince', dites-vous ? »

Ravie d'avoir toute l'attention du chevalier et de pouvoir parler de son sujet favori, Pansy poussa un gloussement faussement gêné et poursuivit avec entrain :

« Oui, le Prince Draconis et moi-même sommes fiancés. Mais c'est un secret, bien entendu. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a de cela plus d'un an et, sans vouloir me _vanter _bien sûr, je dois dire que ma beauté l'a séduit et nous nous sommes promis de nous revoir lorsque nous serions en âge de nous marier. »

Harry ne pouvait croire à quel point sa cousine pouvait être stupide. Oser proférer des mensonges aussi flagrants ! N'avait-elle pas peur des conséquences de tels propos sur l'héritier royal ? Un léger toussotement derrière lui le fit tourner la tête vers Dragon qui se contenta de secouer la tête, la posture cependant étrangement crispée. Inquiet, Harry allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand il entendit, confus, un autre toussotement provenir du grand brun.

« Vrai... vraiment ? » Blaise croassa, réprimant avec difficulté le fou rire qui tentait de sortir de sa bouche. Harry fut rassuré d'une telle réaction et lui adressa discrètement un sourire complice, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lui-même pensé en apprenant les rêves de sa cousine.

« Oui, il est _si_ beau, son regard _si_ orageux, ses cheveux _si_ doux et _si_ blonds. C'est un ange. »

« Umm. » encouragea le jeune homme en se mordant les lèvres.

Sortant tout à coup de son rêve éveillé, Pansy continua l'air de rien :

« Il me semble que le Prince fait en ce moment ses armes à l'Académie, vous avez sans doute eut l'occasion de le rencontrer, je me trompe ? »

« C'est-à-dire, oui, en effet... Mais je dois avouer qu'il ne nous a jamais parlé d'une beauté telle que vous... » laissa malicieusement Blaise en suspens.

Un instant gênée, Pansy, se reprit aussitôt : « C'est un secret. Vous pouvez garder un secret, n'est-ce pas ? Le Prince ne voulait sans doute pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Les gens sont si souvent jaloux du bonheur d'autrui... »

« Bien sûr. »

« Parlez-moi du Prince... Savez-vous si des... _filles du peuple_ ont tenté de l'approcher lors des tournois ? Je suis sûr qu'il est le meilleur combattant de l'Académie... »

Blaise avait de toute évidence abandonné la partie, se contentant d'acquiescer quand il le fallait, au bon endroit et au bon moment. Et Harry suivit son exemple, jugeant les fantaisies de sa cousine sans grand intérêt, n'ayant plus de yeux que pour le paysage qu'ils traversaient, le soleil brillant de mille feux et faisant miroiter l'eau de la rivière qu'ils suivaient, les petits rongeurs donnant vie aux arbres verdoyants.

Et Harry n'avait qu'une envie, aller courir pieds nus dans cette nature comme il avait l'habitude le faire sur les terres de Godric's Hollow.

Avec Sirius et son père sous leurs formes d'animagus à ses côtés.

* * *

« Votre cousine _semble_ bien connaître le prince. » constata soudain Dragon. Harry, distrait par la vision d'un écureuil essayant d'attraper une noisette visiblement trop éloigné de sa branche, émit un vague son d'acquiescement.

« ... Contrairement à vous. »

Pensant soudain avoir offensé le jeune homme qui devait après tout être l'un des compagnons d'armes de l'héritier et qui sait, l'apprenti allait-il aussi peut-être devenir l'un des gardes du futur roi, Harry rougit et reporta toute son attention sur son sauveur, bredouillant des excuses.

« Je... le Prince... Pansy... »

Pourquoi le sol ne voulait-il pas s'ouvrir et l'engloutir quand il en avait besoin, hein ? Rouge comme une pivoine, Harry préféra abandonner sa pitoyable tentative de rattrapage et plongea son visage dans la cape qui le recouvrait, souhaitant de tout son coeur disparaître aux yeux de tous.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche vous savez. »

Relevant doucement la tête, le brun constata en effet que le regard gris du jeune homme ne contenait en rien de la colère. Au contraire, la vision de la 'jeune fille' noyée dans sa cape visiblement trop grande l'amusait grandement et on pouvait aussi y lire une note de curiosité face au désintérêt de son compagnon.

Décidé à être franc avec son sauveur, Harry tenta d'expliquer son détachement face à l'admiration que portait sa cousine pour l'héritier du Royaume de Poudlard.

« Je doute que ce que dit ma cousine ne se révèle être autre chose que rêves issus de son imagination. Un ange ? Un héros tout-puissant ? Un prince charmant comme dans les contes de fées et Pansy la princesse ? Murmura le jeune comte, cela me paraît tellement surréaliste...

« Est-ce que tous les princes sont comme cela ? Comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait le savoir... Le prince doit sans doute être un jeune homme comme vous, Blaise, Théo, messeigneurs Neville, Vincent ou Grégory... ou peut-être pas. Pour l'instant, je peux seulement dire qu'il est soldat entraîné aux armes et à la magie.

« Plus tard, certes, il sera Roi et c'est alors que nous pourrons le juger, lui et ses actes, et savoir s'il sera un bon souverain ou pas. En attendant, je dois avouer qu'il fait plus partie du mythe et des contes pour moi qu'autre chose... Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser... je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre ou pas. »

« Vous n'êtes pas de ces gens qui émettent des préjugés ou des attentes. » murmura finalement l'apprenti.

« Préjugés ? Attentes ? Mais je ne connais pas le Prince ! Et je doute que Pansy soit réellement la fiancée du Prince Draconis... Pourquoi donc ferais-je attention à la définition d'_un_ prince que nous fait ma cousine en ce moment.

« Tout le monde sait qu'un prince ne peut être que Prince Charmant ! » conclut Harry, amusé, faisant de toute évidence allusion à la description romanesque de Pansy qui était en train de raconter comment le prince lui avait composé un poème l'après-midi même de leur rencontre.

« En effet. » murmura un instant plus tard le blond, le regard posé sur la tête brune de son compagnon comme s'il était un puzzle à assembler.

* * *

« Je ne connais pas le prince mais vous si, vous pouvez me faire un portrait certainement plus proche de la réalité que Pansy... » demanda finalement le jeune comte, cédant à la curiosité.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé au prince auparavant, sachant seulement qu'il devrait un jour le servir comme ses parents avaient été sujets du Roi Lucius avant lui. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il s'intéresse à cet aspect de son rang, après tout. Et visiblement, en engageant la conversation sur ce terrain, Dragon voulait savoir s'il croyait le portrait idéalisé que Pansy faisait de l'héritier de Poudlard.

« Je... » commença son compagnon soudain mal à l'aise.

« Que peut-il savoir sur le Prince Draconis ? » interrompit soudain Pansy. « Cet... _apprenti_ n'arrive visiblement pas à la cheville de Drakie ! Que peut-il dire d'_intéressant_ ! Mon Drakie ne côtoierait jamais un si faible soldat ! » poursuivit-elle en fixant avec mépris l'écharpe de Dragon qui cachait selon les dires de Blaise d'affreuses cicatrices.

« Pansy ! » s'indigna Harry en se redressant sur la monture au risque de perdre équilibre. Il voulait à tout prix défendre le blond. Cependant, une main le ramena aussitôt en arrière et le serra contre un torse ferme. Harry allait se dégager de l'étreinte quand Théo intervint et, détourna l'attention, leur permetta de ralentir un peu et rester en arrière des deux 'couples' à l'avant.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura le jeune comte à l'adresse de son sauveur.

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être. » répondit l'apprenti. « Je ne suis nullement offensé. » poursuivit-il en serrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de la taille de son compagnon.

Et tous deux restèrent silencieux.

* * *

« Ah, Miss, tous les apprentis connaissent le Prince Draconis et ses exploits. Je dois dire qu'entrer à l'Académie alors seulement âgé de dix ans et être capable de tenir tête à ses aînés en combat singulier fait de lui un véritable prodige. » Théo, la voix de la raison avait réussi à transformer le sourire plein de mépris de sa cousine en sourire niais.

« C'est vrai, continua Blaise, magie offensive, défensive, armes blanches, sachez que tout le monde le voudrait comme compagnon d'armes afin d'avoir quelqu'un de capable et de digne de confiance pour protéger ses arrières... Et le prince n'a que quatorze ans ! »

« Mon Drakie est le meilleur ! »

« Théo, mon frère pourquoi devons nous nous cacher derrière sa baguette et son épée alors qu'on est censés être ses aînés ? » demanda Blaise, faussement désespéré.

« Peut-être parce qu'il a été capable de te mettre à terre en un sort et de te menacer avec une fourchette alors que t'avais deux ans d'apprentissage de plus que lui ? » fut la réponse ironique.

« Théo, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler ! J'ai été traumatisé, tu sais !... »

Mais visiblement immunisé face aux fausses larmes de son compagnon, Théo reporta son attention sur Pansy et continua son récit, satisfaisant les 'ah' et les 'oh' qui en demandaient toujours plus.

Cependant, en entendant la description des prouesses du Prince Draconis, Harry éprouva une pointe d'envie malgré lui et se rappela alors qu'il ne pouvait rentrer à l'Académie pour apprendre à manier les armes et se défendre. Il sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir à cette pensée. Comment allait-il venger sa famille s'il ne devait qu'apprendre des sorts domestiques et brandir l'aiguille ? Le jeune comte serra inconsciemment la manne de leur cheval, s'attirant un hennissement de protestation de l'animal et l'attention de l'apprenti chevalier qui calma aussitôt sa monture.

« Et tout doux... » fit-il, apaisant, puis continua à l'intention d'Harry, une note d'inquiétude se faisant sentir dans sa voix : « Quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle ? »

Levant brusquement la tête, Harry se reprit rapidement et répondit, incertain, à la question. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas mentir ainsi à la personne qui l'avait secouru, ne pas le détromper quant au malentendu de son sexe le mettait déjà mal à l'aise et il savait que dire que tout allait bien voulait tout aussi bien dire qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose qui clochait...

« Je dois avouer que je vous envie... A entendre les récits de Blaise, la vie à l'Académie est des plus intéressantes. J'aurais... j'aurais préféré aller à l'Académie plutôt qu'à l'Institut... » termina-t-il d'une petite voix, conscient de sa composition peu virile.

« Mais vous êtes une demoiselle ! »

« Et alors ? J'aurais aimé apprendre à me défendre également et pas à marcher correctement ou à tenir le bon couteau ou... ou... »

« Hey... je suis désolé. Vous avez raison, ça m'a échappé, vous avez autant le droit à apprendre des sortilèges puissants. »

Ce que le chevalier constata ne changea rien à la situation et Harry ne se sentit pas mieux. Sentant sans doute sa mauvaise humeur, son compagnon continua.

« Vous savez, si vous le voulez, je peux vous écrire et vous raconter comment est la vie à l'Académie... Les cours, les combats... Enfin, si ça vous intéresse... je veux dire, vous êtes une demoiselle, je ne devrais pas supposer que ces histoires vous intéresseraient... je ne devrais pas... »

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous le feriez ? Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse ! Je... enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas trop... »

« Puisque je vous le propose. »

Harry sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues et préféra baisser la tête, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils furent obligés de faire une pause, les plaintes de Dudley qui criait famine et de Pansy qui en avait assez de voyager ainsi les forçant à céder. Ils se trouvèrent un coin confortable et voulant se dégourdir les jambes, Harry se proposa d'aller trouver du bois.

« Tss, tss, pas de ça avec nous princesse, nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs, c'est à nous de le faire... »

Harry pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui et voulut se lever mais une main le retint assis.

« Je crois, Blaise, qu'on devrait tous en profiter pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mademoiselle Potty peut m'accompagner pendant que je vais chercher l'eau. »

« Oui, Potty va chercher de l'eau. »

Entendant tout à coup sa cousine et l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour et se diriger vers le bruit de la rivière qu'il pouvait entendre. Se forçant tout de même à ralentir le pas, il ajouta doucement à l'adresse des autres compagnons de voyage qu'il revenait tout de suite.

« Mademoiselle... ? »

Dragon le rattrapa facilement en deux longues enjambée et tous les deux marchèrent à pas tranquilles vers la rivière.

« Vous savez, Blaise est un charmeur et l'expression 'chevalier des dames' lui convient à merveille... »

« Je n'aime pas me sentir inutile... » Marmonna le jeune comte, la tête baissée.

« Hey, à vrai dire, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je trouve cette attitude très rafraîchissante. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de rencontrer des jeunes filles dans votre genre. Restez vous-même. Je... J'espère que l'Institut ne vous changera pas trop... »

Jetant un regard surpris à son compagnon, Harry lui rendit inconsciemment son sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

* * *

« Mère a conscience que l'Institut ne prend pas des étudiants trop jeunes mais voyez-vous, j'ai grand besoin d'une dame de compagnie. Veuillez accepter cette modeste somme pour le dérangement occasionné. » conclut Pansy par une révérence en tendant à Madame Ombrage la bourse pleine de gallions qu'elle avait ordonné à Harry de lui confier – celle qui aurait dû lui servir d'entrée à l'Académie...

« Je vois. Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Potty ne pourra pas suivre tous les cours que propose notre _humble_ institut... et je suis désolée de vous apprendre que n'ayant pas été _prévue_ comme pensionnaire cette année, toutes les suites ont déjà été attribué. Il reste cependant des places avec les domestiques... »

« Cela lui conviendra parfaitement Madame, je vous remercie déjà infiniment de l'accepter. »

Pendant tout l'entretien Harry avait gardé la tête baissée, ignoré des deux autres personnes. Dolorès Ombrage était une femme proche de la cinquantaine habillée dans une robe de sorcière en laine rose. Ses cheveux parsemés de gris encadraient son visage au sourire dédaigneux. Elle avait de toute évidence décidé qu'Harry n'était pas une 'jeune fille' de la 'bonne sorte' et avait, après seulement un rapide coup d'oeil au bas de sa robe déchirée, reporté son attention sur l'élève qui tenait la bourse.

Harry était sûr que son ton désolé de leur apprendre qu'il devrait partager les appartements des domestiques était complètement faux.

Mais dans un sens, la situation l'arrangeait bien... enfin, autant qu'elle pouvait l'arranger dans un cas pareil. Au milieu des domestiques, il n'aurait pas à être avec les autres mini-dames, à apprendre à minauder et à plaire. Non, être avec les domestiques étaient ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux dans une aussi mauvaise situation.

« J'aurais cependant besoin de Potty pour ma toilette et me servir... »

« Bien entendu, Mademoiselle Parkinson-Dursley, Potty devra vous rejoindre tous les matins pour votre toilette ainsi qu'aux heures des repas et en soirée. Et pendant que vous serez en cours, et bien, elle pourra gagner son privilège d'être dans un si _prestigieux_ établissement en travaillant... cela vous convient-il ? »

Ça y est le 'Mademoiselle Potty' avait disparu bien rapidement. Tous les trois avaient compris qu'Harry n'était désormais que la servante de Pansy. La bourse faisait de lui la bonne personnelle de la jeune fille et nullement une pensionnaire de dernière minute. Harry pensa sombrement que sa cousine aurait aussi bien pu lui prendre la bourse et se payer une des domestiques de l'Institut et obtenir le même résultat.

Mais se savoir être à l'origine de l'humiliation d'Harry devait être hors de prix pour elle.

« C'est-à-dire, Madame, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour Potty de partager quelques cours avec moi, je veux dire, elle est ici pour m'assister également... » poursuivit Pansy faussement timide lui donnant la nausée. Il était devenu si facile de deviner ses pensées : avoir _Potty_ à ses côtés pendant les cours montrerait à tous à quel point Pansy était une 'grande dame', ayant droit à une servante à ses côtés contrairement aux autres 'filles du peuple'.

« Dans ce cas, Potty vous accompagnera lors des cours mais devra aussi rejoindre les filles de cuisine pour préparer les repas et s'occuper de la couture des robes des autres demoiselles. C'est le strict minimum quant à la condition de son séjour à vos côtés. »

« Je vous remercie infiniment, Madame Ombrage. »

« Bien, Pinkie va désormais vous conduire à vos appartements. » Et avec une clochette, Madame Dolorès appela un elfe de maison habillé dans une taie d'oreiller rose qui, d'un claquement de doigts fit disparaître leurs bagages.

* * *

Le quartier des domestiques était situé aux étages inférieurs de l'école, entre la cuisine, les salles de classe et les suites de demoiselles . Dû à son statut particulier entre servante et... _dame de compagnie_, Harry disposait d'une petite chambre à lui tout seul, n'ayant pas à partager un dortoir avec les autres filles de cuisine et bonnes à tout faire.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, le jeune comte leva son regard vers la lune et songea à quel point sa vie avait changé en si peu de temps. De jeune comte, le voilà réduit en simple _servante_ devant obéir aux moindres caprices d'une demoiselle de seconde zone. Certes, il ne pouvait révéler la situation par ordre de cette dernière... Mais peut-être qu'en supportant un peu la douleur infligée par la malédiction pouvait-il laisser quelques indices transparaître ?

Hélas, il était bien _conscient_ d'aller à l'encontre d'un ordre explicite et la chose s'avérait déjà plutôt difficile... mais nul ne pouvait dire qu'Harry James Potter n'était pas têtu. Il écrirait à mots couverts, laisserait des indices aussi minimes soient-ils dans sa prochaine lettre à Remus.

Et c'est avec cette décision ferme à l'esprit que le jeune garçon scruta l'horizon, espérant que sa fidèle compagne le retrouve dans cette nouvelle vie. Mais il avait confiance : Hedwige était la chouette la plus intelligente qu'il ait connu et lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'Harry ne l'attendait pas à l'Académie comme prévu, elle viendrait le rejoindre à l'Institut, suivant ce lien invisible qui unissait un familier à son maître.

Refermant doucement la fenêtre, Harry se changea et s'installa sur le petit lit contre le mur. Demain s'annonçait déjà comme une longue journée et il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à Pansy de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ce qu'elle lui réservait pour briser sa volonté.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était comte qu'il ne connaissait pas la vie dure.

Pansy avait beau être au courant de sa malédiction – et même si elle en profiterait au maximum, imaginant humiliation sur humiliation – _grâce_ à son caractère égoïste et d'enfant gâtée, elle garderait sans doute ce pouvoir pour elle.

_Pour l'instant._

* * *

26 novembre 2006

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_5 mois... vii, hein ! Ça fait long, hein /**Évite cailloux**/ (lol) Alors une update depuis l'Angleterre au lieu d'attendre le Grand Retour pour Noël qui s'est bien fait attendre à en croire les menaces en tout genre que j'ai reçues... mais je dois avouer que continuer de recevoir des reviews des **mois** après la dernière update fait **vraiment** plaisir (et contribue à accroître mon sentiment de culpabilité... mauvais ça !lol)... comme quoi, y'a des gens intéressés par la suite de cette histoire ! ;p _

_**Remerciements** (et désolée pour les RARs ici parce que je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu individuellement ou pas avec mon exil XD) à _**zouzou**_(j'ai conscience d'avoir exagéré pour Pansy, mais faut bien quelques méchants pour... ah... s'amuser un peu avec 'Ry ;p)_ , **onarluca** _(merci!)_, **heavenlyJo** _(thanks!)_, **bluemoon54** _(l'histoire est en général écrit du point de vue d'Harry donc pour les pensées de Draco ça va être difficile... quoique il va y avoir moyen de lui donner un peu la parole ;D Merci pour les idées... euh, pas celle-là /bave/)_, **Lotis et Lola **_(euh... si c'est sérieux ? pour sa défense, Harry est vraiment, vraiment un garçon tout mimi ? lol et non, Drago n'est pas défiguré, il veut juste pas qu'on le reconnaisse ;D)_, **kathe** _(Yeah ! Euh... désolée pour le retard !)_, **Akina-bou **_(Merci ! c'était voulu qu'il soit déçu ;) et c'est pas drôle si le pot au rose était révélé tout de suite ;p)_, **fée clochette** _(pas assez vite, désolée ! Oops)_, **Noeru** _(merci beaucoup !)_, **S'L.I.A** _(review tordant ! MDR merci beaucoup 3 et bien sûr que non qu'on tape pas Lia mais vii, y'a bien esprit tordu de ta part, ma chère ;p)_, **la miss**_ (Si! Si! HP/DM rules ! Mais ils peuvent pas toujours rester sur le même cheval (lol) séparation obligée désolée ! ;p)_, **zaika** _(merci d'être toujours présente ! 3)_, **thesholvah** _(nope, pas de 'cours' à proprement parler, je dirais juste qu'Harry est un bien vilain garçon à sécher ses corvées... ;p)_, **Echizen D Luffy** _(vraiment merci pour tes encouragements mais pas de souci, à ce stade, cette histoire me tient bien trop à coeur pour m'en soucier ! ;p)_, **keurjani** _(désormais considérée comme la Revieweuse-au-Bazooka, celle qui m'a bien réveillée de mon inactivité 3 nan chuis pas maso ! lol enfin, je crois pas XD)_, **Ana-chan**_(thx pour les encyclop', my sun, my hope ! ;p)_,**loveful** _(encore merci !), _**orelindë**_ (euh... faut peut-être que j''imagine aussi la tête de Drakie ? lol) et _**Marylou**_ (merci de toujours t'intéresser à l'histoire et désolée pour le rythme plus qu'irrégulier XD) _pour avoir reviewé au dernier chapitre et de continuer à le faire malgré le manque d'update !

/**CÂLINS AUX NOUVEAUX/** **/RE-CÂLINS AUX FIDELES/** **/CÂLIN DE GROUPE FINAL/**

_Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette histoire !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	7. Parmi Elles

**Harry l'Ensorcelé **

_Ash of Mine_

_

* * *

_

**Résumé** : C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le maudit sans le vouloir… Désormais contraint d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, quel qu'ils soient et même s'il s'y refuse de toutes ses forces, comment Harry va-t-il faire pour ne pas être réduit à l'état d'un misérable pantin… surtout lorsqu'il tombe amoureux du Prince et que toute personne un tant soit peu mal intentionnée peut lui ordonner de se tuer ou de tuer celui qu'il aime.

**Genre :** **SLASH** (SB/RL, HP/DM), **UA** (_remake_ de conte de fées).

**Warnings du chapitre :** _L'heure de Pansy a sonné… enfin, non, ce n'est qu'un début et ça reste… ah… gentil ? ;p _

**Disclaimer :** _Je ne gagne pas des millions sur le dos d'Harry donc je ne suis pas JKR… _

**Remerciements**_ à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire jusqu'à présent et surtout à_ onarluca, **Akina-bou**, harrypottermanga, **NEPHERIA**, Tozi, **LightofMoon**, Flore Jade, **Picadilly, **rim999, **sylvrana**, Redblesskid, **zaika**, Dramyre lovy, **Ana-chan86**, Yami Shino, **Mochou**, Lady Ange Shadow, **Cococinelle**, moi, **fée clochette**, Echizen D Luffy, **Zoprac**, la miss et **S'L.I.A** _pour avoir reviewé au dernier chapitre ! _

**Et sans oublier les bêtas :**_ Picadilly et Ana-cha86 !! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII **

**_Parmi Elles_**

**OU **

**_Potty à l'I.D.E.A.L. _**

* * *

Harry fut réveillé à l'aube par une légère pression à la joue et un étrange fredonnement à l'oreille. Ouvrant les yeux avec circonspection, la première vision qui lui parvint ne fut pas celle d'un plafond blanc comme il s'y attendait mais bien celle d'un regard bleu ciel et rêveur et celle d'un rideau de longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur son visage et lui chatouillant le nez. Surpris, le jeune comte se redressa aussitôt, se cognant alors le front contre celui de la jeune fille perchée au-dessus de lui.

« Tu penses que les cuisinières nous ont encore servi des Joncheruines à dîner hier ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi nos esprits sont embrouillés. Je n'crois pas qu'on devrait s'cogner comm' ça sinon. Ou alors, c'est une coutume chez toi pour dire 'bonjour', c'est ça ? »

Que... ?

« Tu viens d'arriver, huh ? J'ai entendu Hannah parler d'toi. Elle voulait que j'te réveille aussi... Tu t'occupes de Mam'selle Pansy qu'elle m'a dit. Tu s'ras aussi aux cuisines avec nous. Il faudra qu'on fasse attention aux Joncheruines. Je demand'rai à p'pa comment qu'on s'en débarrasse, t'inquiètes ! »

« Euh... d'accord. » Arriva à glisser Harry, se demandant qui était ce nouveau personnage. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Bonjour, avec un cognement de tête ? Joncheruines ?

« Dis... » la jeune fille interrompit ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi t'es habillé comme une fille ? Et pourquoi t'es dans une école pour filles ? » demanda la blonde contre toute attente, s'attirant un regard effaré de la part du jeune comte qui, pris au dépourvu, recula instinctivement contre le mur. Il ne s'attendait pas à être découvert aussi tôt !

La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas et, au contraire, s'installa confortablement sur le lit du brun, le regardant avec une perplexité sincère en penchant la tête de côté à la manière d'un petit chaton curieux.

« Co-comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

Clignant des yeux comme si c'était une évidence, la jeune fille répondit seulement : « Pourquoi deviner ? T'es un garçon, non ? »

« Mais... »

« Ton aura est différente... » Harry était nerveux, était-ce une capacité qu'il ignorait chez les sorcières ? Cette jeune fille à première vue simple d'esprit venait de se révéler bien plus lucide que n'importe quelle autre personne qu'Harry avait rencontrée jusqu'à présent sur le chemin de l'Institut.

« Tu as dû être visitée par les Grafines volantes quand t'étais petite, c'est ça ? Elles t'ont transformée en p'tit garçon mais comme tes parents n'avaient que des vêtements pour fille, ils ont juste décidé que c'était pas grave et que tu resterais leur petite fille adorée, c'est ça ? »

« Euh... »

« Je gard'rai le secret, t'inquiètes, c'est promis ! Tu crois que moi aussi j'étais un p'tit garçon et que je me suis transformée en fille après ? Tu crois que les Grafines m'ont visitée aussi ? Faut que j'demande à p'pa ! »

Et sur ce, la jeune fille sauta du lit et se précipita vers la porte.

« Hannah m'a dit de venir te réveiller parce que tu devais aller aider Mam'selle Pansy ! » entendit-il en voyant médusé les longs cheveux blonds de la fillette disparaître derrière la porte.

Se rendant alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Harry envoya rapidement valser les draps au pied du lit et passa maladroitement l'une des deux robes qu'on lui avait fournie, celle qu'il devait porter lors des cours. Un simple ensemble sans prétention aucune qui soulignait sans doute son statut par rapport aux autres demoiselles. Harry se demanda distraitement s'il ne devait pas s'alarmer d'autant de résignation de sa part face au manque de pantalon dans l'habit mais préféra oublier ce _détail_, pestant contre le ruban qui ne voulait pas s'attacher comme il le fallait autour de sa taille.

Quelle idée aussi d'avoir un noeud dans le dos !

* * *

À peine arrivé aux cuisines, un plateau lui fut poussé dans les mains.

« T'es en retard la nouvelle ! J'ai pourtant dis à Loony de s'assurer que t'arriv'rais à temps... Nan, laisse tomber, Mam'selle Parkinson-Dursley a demandé hier que tu lui amènes son p'tit déj' dans sa chambre aujourd'hui. T'inquiètes p'tite, elles peuvent demander ça que le premier jour. Après c'est Grande Salle comme tout l'monde, petite dam'selle ou pas ! Allez, file ! 'Faut que tu ramènes le plateau ici après la toilette de la mam'selle et que tu la rejoignes après pour les cours, compris ? Et je t'attends à 11 heures tapantes ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Ouste ! Ouste ! »

Et après une petite tape sur les fesses, Harry se retrouva derrière les portes closes de la cuisine, un plateau débordant de mets et en équilibre sur les bras. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune comte redressa les épaules et entreprit d'une démarche plus ou moins maladroite son ascension vers la suite de sa cousine située trois étages plus haut.

Par Merlin, faites qu'il ne renverse rien.

* * *

« Fais-moi des anglaises, t'as compris Potty ? Bien régulières, remonte celle-là un peu, il faut qu'elle soit de la même hauteur que celle de droite, celle-là aussi, là, comme ça... Aïe ! Fais attention ! Là comme ça... Aïe ! Doucement avec la brosse ! Aïe ! »

Harry murmura un 'désolé' inexpressif qui tomba dans des oreilles sourdes. Il n'était pas aussi maladroit en temps normal, il savait tout de même comment passer un peigne dans une longue chevelure avec délicatesse pour enlever les noeuds. Il avait des cheveux longs après tout ! Et c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il avait adoré faire pour sa mère pendant que son père les regardait tous les deux dans le miroir, lui murmurant d'un air de confidence combien sa mère ressemblait à une princesse.

C'était il y a si longtemps de cela déjà.

Mais coiffer Pansy avec amour et attention ? Mais bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle lui avait ordonné de la coiffer, certes, mais que pouvait-il y faire _après tout_ si les cheveux de _Mam'selle_ Pansy avaient plus de noeuds au réveil que les poils d'un caniche après une bonne averse ! Quelle idée aussi que de vouloir des anglaises quand on a des cheveux pareils !

« Il faut que je fasse impression à mon entrée, tu as bien compris ? Tu marcheras derrière moi et tu tiendras mon châle. Il faut qu'elles comprennent toutes que tu es _ma_ servante... »

Harry avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir exprimer son avis à sa cousine. Cette dernière devait certainement aimer s'entendre parler et n'attendait nullement l'accord ou le désaccord de son cadet.

Il faisait le strict minimum pour répondre aux ordres et se plier aux exigences de la malédiction, mais sa cousine allait bientôt se rendre compte que _donner_ des ordres et attendre qu'Harry lui obéisse _sagement_ comme un gentil toutou était une autre paire de manches.

« Aïe ! Je t'ai déjà dis de faire plus attention... »

Après tout, _dire_ était bien différent d'_ordonner_ et si Harry avait appris quelque chose sous l'effet de cette malédiction, c'était bien de manipuler les subtilités du langage à son profit.

« Aïe ! Laisse-moi faire, tu n'es vraiment qu'un empoté de première ! »

Et voilà, il pouvait désormais aller ramener le plateau aux cuisines et laisser Pansy se débrouiller _toute seule_.

Mission accomplie.

Harry 1 – Pansy 0.

* * *

« Chères élèves, je vous présente Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson-Dursley qui vous rejoindra dès aujourd'hui dans cette classe. Elle sera accompagnée de sa dame de compagnie. J'espère que vous serez toutes de très bonnes amies. » présenta rapidement Madame Ombrage avant de quitter la classe de Madame Delacour, ses talons claquant fortement contre les dalles en marbre de l'établissement.

Après une courte révérence, Pansy se dirigea lentement vers la seule table pour deux qui était restée libre au second rang et attendit, sans rien dire, qu'Harry la rejoigne et lui recule la chaise, un sourire criant de fausseté collé au visage. En temps normal, le jeune comte aurait fait semblant de ne rien comprendre et l'aurait laissée plantée là, au milieu de la salle, mais tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux et le mettaient bien mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'asseoir au plus vite contre le mur et laisser sa cousine accaparer seule l'attention de la classe.

Il n'était là après tout qu'en tant que figurant.

Reculant la chaise comme il était supposé le faire, Harry vit le sourire de sa cousine s'agrandir alors qu'elle jetait un regard victorieux à leurs voisines envieuses.

Il eut soudain une idée.

Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours.

Et il avait un si lourd héritage à perpétuer après tout ! Était-ce de sa faute si de si _bonnes_ idées lui étaient murmurées à l'oreille ?

Sûrement que quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit de suivre la petite voix de son coeur pour ne rien regretter... C'était une assez bonne raison pour céder à la tentation... non ?

Bref, les Maraudeurs seniors seraient fier de lui ! Et c'était pour une bonne cause !

S'asseyant rapidement à sa place, il plaça un pied contre la chaise et, discrètement, pendant que sa cousine s'affairait à rassembler _et_ plier _et_ soulever les différents jupons de sa robe _rose_ et affectait de s'asseoir _avec la plus grande élégance_, il fit glisser la chaise un peu de côté.

Juste un tout petit peu.

Sa cousine s'assit dans le vide.

Renversée en arrière, jupons sur jupons par-dessus la tête.

Magnifique chute en somme.

Il y eut un moment de profond silence tout de suite suivit d'une véritable cacophonie. Pansy se mit à crier, plusieurs gloussements se firent entendre tout autour d'eux et au milieu des cris, on pouvait distinguer la voix réprobatrice de Madame Delacour s'élever.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson-Dursley ! Vous êtes dans une classe d'é-ti-quette je vois qu'il va falloir repasser par les bases. S'asseoir. Avec. Élégance. »

Et pendant tout ce temps, oublié de toutes et caché par ses cheveux longs, Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en aidant plus ou moins une Pansy perdue dans ses froufrous à se relever.

Harry 2 – Pansy 0.

La blonde se débattait, probablement aveuglée par du rose et du rose _et du rose_... Donnant des coups à droite et à gauche comme pour repousser les mains des âmes charitables qui se tendaient vers elle.

Qui sait, Pansy voulait-elle peut-être se relever comme une grande... comme une _dame_ ?

Il fallait toujours écouter la petite voix.

Laissant alors les autorités, plus compétentes bien sûr, s'occuper du cas Parkinson-Dursley, Harry se réinstalla discrètement à sa place, l'attention générale étant portée sur sa cousine de toute façon.

Pansy devait être aux anges !

Levant la tête, il surprit cependant le regard mitigé d'une jeune fille isolée de l'autre côté de la classe. Elle semblait partagée entre l'inquiétude à la vue de Pansy à terre et la réprobation en regardant _Harry_. Elle avait de toute évidence assisté _à_ _tout_ ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé mais étrangement, le jeune comte n'éprouvait aucune peur et encore moins des remords à avoir été pris sur le fait.

Il pouvait dire que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns touffus et aux dents de devant plus larges que la moyenne n'était pas du même 'moule' que les autres demoiselles, assise toute seule au premier rang de la salle.

Décidé, Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil discret, s'attirant désormais un regard surpris de la brune qui lui adressa, hésitante, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on l'incluait dans quelque chose, un petit sourire qui la rendait aussi jolie que n'importe quelle autre demoiselle et même plus par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

* * *

Pansy devait se douter qu'il était pour quelque chose dans sa chute plus qu'humiliante en cours d'étiquette c'est pourquoi, aussitôt Madame Delacour sortie, elle l'ordonna de rester debout derrière sa chaise pour le reste de la matinée et de ne plus rien faire.

Il était ainsi exposé aux regards de toute la classe.

Telle une statue, telle une _potiche_.

Envie, pitié, curiosité... Harry pouvait sentir une vingtaine de paire d'yeux posés sur lui. Il était embarrassé, son visage avait dû aussitôt virer au rouge Gryffondor mais surmontant son malaise, il garda la tête haute, se répétant inlassablement que la farce en valait bien le coup.

Ce ne fut qu'en cours de couture que le répit lui fut accordé.

« Je veux que vous suiviez le motif de la rose que je vous ai distribué, de petits points, délicatesse et élégance avant tout... »

Madame Rosemerta avait mis fin à son supplice en lui demandant de bien vouloir s'asseoir et prendre un motif pour participer au cours comme tout le monde. Les professeurs des heures précédentes s'étaient contentées de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à son vêtement avant de l'ignorer une fois certaines qu'il était loin d'être une _demoiselle._

Donc pas l'une de leurs charges. Pas leur problème alors.

Madame Rosemerta était une grande femme brune d'une trentaine d'années qui en paraissait à peine vingt-cinq et qui enseignait l'art de la couture, un sourire bienveillant et une voix douce complétant le portrait. Elle parcourait les rangs et donnaient des conseils à chaque élève de la classe.

A côté de lui, Pansy se plaignait en gardant à peine la voix basse profitant du fait que le professeur était occupée de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Aïe !... Je devrais apprendre à coudre de _stupides_ fleurs sur des mouchoirs de _mauvaise_ qualité ! J'en achèterais... Aïe !... Si j'en avais besoin et... Et je peux toujours en créer avec un coup de baguette magique ! Aïe ! »

Harry n'en menait pas plus large et devait admettre que, pour une fois, sa cousine avait peut-être raison... pourquoi faire de tels efforts pour quelque chose que la magie pouvait créer en un seul coup de baguette ?

Madame Rosemerta avait dû cependant entendre les critiques acerbes de Pansy parce qu'elle se trouva un instant plus tard devant leur table de travail, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur et regardant leurs modèles avec désapprobation.

« Mademoiselle... _Potty_, vous devriez faire des points plus petits... et je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois une rose verte, de quelle couleur comptez-vous faire les feuilles par la suite ? »

Harry n'en avait aucune idée, il aimait juste le vert et sa priorité était surtout de tenir la pointe de l'aiguille éloignée de son index... Aïe ! Tu m'étonnes après s'il ne tirait pas assez les fils pour faire des points plus petits... Quelle idée ces aiguilles pointues aussi !

« Mademoiselle Parkinson-Dursley, sachez que les mouchoirs conjurés par magie n'ont pas de motif ou seulement un _semblant_ de motif sans aucune finition. Ne pensez-vous pas que les mouchoirs faits à la main et avec amour dans l'intention de les offrir à un être cher ont plus de valeur que n'importe quel autre acheté à grand prix ? Je vous conseille de faire comme je l'ai dit, de petits points délicats et essayez de ne pas déborder, je vous fais remarquer que le motif sert à quelque chose. »

Les conseils de Madame Rosemerta énoncés sur un ton moins aimable qu'habituellement eurent pour effet d'attirer l'attention de leurs voisines les plus proches ainsi que leurs ricanements malicieux. Harry s'était résigné à être l'objet de dérision de l'école étant donné sa position de faire-valoir comprise par toutes mais sa cousine n'était définitivement pas d'accord avec la façon dont les choses avaient commencé.

Elle était censée faire sensation ! Certes, elle s'était attirée l'envie et la jalousie de toutes grâce à la présence de 'Potty' à ses côtés, mais aussi la rancoeur et le ressentiment de ses paires par la même occasion.

Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa cousine. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était bien de retourner une situation à son avantage. Il parierait n'importe quoi que d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle se serait constituée une petite cour et régnerait en tant que mini-princesse de la classe.

« Il est évident que vous avez toutes les deux des lacunes dans ce domaine. Mademoiselle Potty, allez rejoindre Mademoiselle Granger au premier rang, quant à vous Mademoiselle Parkinson-Dursley, je suis sûre que Mademoiselle Edgecombe vous aidera avec plaisir. »

* * *

Hermione Granger était le nom de la jeune fille assise toute seule au premier rang.

Elle ne portait pas de robe à la couleur rose ou jaune criard et encore moins une dizaine de jupons superposés qui l'aurait empêchée de se mouvoir à sa guise. Aucun bijou n'ornait son cou de mille diamants et seul une paire de boucles d'oreille discrète constituait sa parure. Ses cheveux longs paraissaient encore plus indomptables vus de près et, pensant à sa propre chevelure, le garçon eut un élan de compassion envers sa nouvelle voisine de table.

Par son apparence seule, la jeune fille sortait du lot et le brun pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi aucune autre des _demoiselles_ ne s'était mise avec elle.

Elle n'était pas assez sophistiquée, ne portait pas de parures valant tout un royaume autour de son cou.

_Ne faisait pas dame._

Elle ressemblait tout simplement à une jeune fille de douze ans.

Elle était normale.

Et Harry l'aima aussitôt.

« Tu devrais tenir l'aiguille plus proche de la pointe, et tu peux utiliser un dé au début si tu as peur de te faire mal, tire bien là, voilà, passe la pointe ici, en dessous, voilà, en croix, recommence à côté maintenant... Voilà, comme ça... » Patiente, la jeune fille lui montrait étape par étape comment donner vie au motif qu'il tenait entre les mains et même s'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à cet art, un seul sourire empli de fierté de sa voisine lorsqu'il suivait avec brio ses conseils lui donnait du baume au coeur.

* * *

Aussitôt rentré dans sa chambre pour se changer et passer l'uniforme des filles de cuisine, il fut attaqué par Hedwige qui, visiblement, avait passé la matinée à attendre son retour.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais attendre, Hedwige ! Tu m'as retrouvé, j'en étais sûr... » murmura Harry en caressant doucement la tête de sa compagne qui lui mordillait affectueusement l'oreille en retour.

Il vit alors une missive attachée à ses serres. Confus, il détacha délicatement le parchemin enroulé, se demandant qui aurait pu lui écrire _ici _et_ aussi tôt._ Harry le déplia et reconnut l'écriture de son Oncle Remus sur-le-champ quoiqu'elle lui paraissait moins soignée que d'habitude, comme si l'auteur avait été pressé par le temps.

_Bambi, _

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir te contacter de façon régulière désormais. Je suis sur une piste prometteuse et toute correspondance ne ferait qu'attirer une attention indésirable. _

_Je te tiendrais au courant dès que je le pourrais, _

_Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi et prends bien soin de toi. _

_Avec toute mon affection. _

_R. J. L. _

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du jeune comte fut de l'inquiétude à l'égard de son oncle. Quelle piste suivait-il ? Pourquoi une correspondance régulière serait-elle dangereuse pour lui ? Avait-il découvert lui aussi que ces infâmes 'Mangemorts' étaient les auteurs du meurtre de ses parents ? Harry pria de toutes ses forces que rien n'arrive à cet homme si cher à son coeur.

Mais il pouvait également sentir son dernier espoir s'envoler avec cette lettre.

Jusqu'à quand allait-il devoir supporter la mascarade mise en place par Pansy ?

Devait-il s'enfuir et tenter de retrouver Remus Lupin par lui-même ?

* * *

« Alors ? C'était comment avec les dam'selles ? C'est vrai qu'elles se transforment en araignées et tissent des toiles pour piéger les chevaliers de l'Académie... ? »

Luna Lovegood était la jeune fille de cuisine qui était venue le chercher ce matin. Elle travaillait désormais à ses côtés, épluchant des pommes de terres avec une dextérité effrayante considérant le fait qu'elle ne regardait même pas ce qu'elle faisait, parlant de tout et de rien, le regard balayant la cuisine à la recherche de choses qu'elle seule devait voir.

Quant à Harry, il se concentrait avec peine sur sa tâche, reniflant à intervalle régulier en papillonnant des yeux toutes les secondes.

Oui, on lui avait demandé de s'occuper des oignons.

Sa cousine n'avait pas apprécié la complicité qui s'était établi entre lui et Hermione Granger. Et même si elle avait fait méchamment remarquer à Marietta Edgecombe que les parias restaient entre eux, il était cependant évident aux yeux de la blonde, Harry s'était trouvé une alliée au lieu de souffrir seul.

Pansy avait de toute façon jugé la présence d'Harry plus nuisible que nécessaire considérant le fait qu'ils allaient toujours être séparés et placés avec d'autres pensionnaires afin de rattraper le niveau des autres. Elle lui avait alors ordonné à la fin du cours de rejoindre les cuisines et de commencer à travailler comme il était supposé le faire.

_« Rends-toi utile, tu auras plus ta place en cuisine ! » _

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un empoté comme lui pour lui servir le repas finalement et lui, il devait certainement avoir d'autres choses à faire que de jouer les 'potiches'

Ha.

A qui la faute aussi ?

Mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'en tant que 'nouvelle' aux cuisines, on lui laisserait les tâches les plus ingrates ?

Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Harry ignorait tout du véritable travail des domestiques.

Et encore moins celui d'un domestique dans une _école_.

Qui aurait pensé qu'il y aurait tant de travail ? Les elfes de maison ne suffisaient-ils donc pas ?

De toute évidence, non.

Certes, ils étaient doués pour tout faire à la magie, laver le linge, enlever la poussière, essuyer les tables, etc. Cela ne demandait pas beaucoup de talent, juste un claquement de doigts. Mais comme pour les mouchoirs brodés à la main, il semblerait que l'Institut tirait sa fierté de la cuisine qu'il offrait – cuisine préparée pendant des heures et des heures _et des heures_ par des cuisinières pardi !

Parce qu'ici, on ne conjurait pas la nourriture.

Parce qu'ici, la nourriture était digne des plus grands.

Si quelqu'un avait osé lui dire à ce moment-là qu'on cuisinait en plus avec amour, Harry aurait mordu la malheureuse personne !

Courir après des poules en folie et hacher assez d'oignons pour tout un régiment semblaient être le lot de toute nouvelle recrue dans cet enfer.

Mais en même temps, il était bien trop occupé pour songer à son sort qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus sombre.

« Hey, Potty ! Tu t'occuperas de la suie devant la cheminée quand t'auras fini avec la marmite, d'ac ? »

Comme s'il avait le choix.

* * *

Il n'était pas encore vingt heures passées mais Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, retourner dans sa petite chambre, se jeter dans son lit et ne plus jamais se lever.

Passant un dernier coup de balai devant l'âtre, le jeune comte se traîna enfin jusqu'aux quartiers des domestiques, l'esprit étonnamment vide à cause de la fatigue.

Mais inévitablement, les soucis qui l'avaient hanté inconsciemment jusqu'alors refirent surface.

Que devait-il faire ? Où devait-il aller ? Il ne savait que penser, se sentant désormais livré à lui-même sans la possibilité de joindre le seul adulte qui pouvait l'aider.

Une seule chose était cependant certaine dans son esprit embrumé par l'épuisement : il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de sa malédiction.

Et pour cela, il devait retrouver Albus Dumbledore et lui demander de reprendre son _don _coûte que coûte.

Mais n'ayant jamais quitté Godric's Hollow auparavant si ce n'est pour une brève visite chez sa tante lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il ne connaissait rien du Royaume de Poudlard et encore moins de ce qui le peuplait.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu et insignifiant.

Ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre, le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas tout de suite le majestueux faucon qui l'observait depuis le rebord de la fenêtre tellement il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Un hululement inquiet de la part de sa fidèle chouette le ramena à la réalité et attira son attention sur leur visiteur nocturne.

Curieux, Harry s'en approcha prudemment, le faucon suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec – s'il ne rêvait pas éveillé – de l'amusement dans son regard perçant.

L'oiseau tendit sa patte gauche lorsque le jeune comte fut devant lui, le surprenant. Encore du courrier ? Remus lui avait-il encore écrit ? Décidant qu'il était ridicule d'essayer de deviner ce que contenait la lettre en la fixant comme ça du regard, Harry détacha la missive de la patte du faucon qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'exciter et la déroula avec hésitation.

Il ne reconnut pas l'écriture.

Il ne se reconnut certainement pas dans le 'Mademoiselle' à qui le message était adressé.

Mais il devina aussitôt qui en était l'auteur en sentant son coeur s'emballer sans préavis et son visage rougir contre sa volonté.

Se forçant à se calmer, Harry alla chercher une coupelle d'eau et l'offrit au faucon puis s'assit au bord de son lit pour lire ce que l'apprenti chevalier lui avait écrit.

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Mademoiselle, _

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé et que votre premier jour à l'Institut de Madame Ombrage vous satisfait. _

_Je sais que vous m'avez permis de correspondre avec vous mais peut-être ne vous attendez-vous pas à une approche aussi prompte de ma part. Je ne peux que prier pour que vous ne soyez pas offensée par mon audace à me saisir aussi vite de ma plume et de mon parchemin alors que notre séparation remonte seulement à la veille. _

_Voyez-vous, une chose extraordinaire est arrivée aujourd'hui et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, partager avec vous l'anecdote. _

_Arrivé à l'Académie, votre cousin fut aussitôt placé avec les nouvelles recrues qu'entraîne Maître Hagrid. Vous pensez que je suis grand ? Sachez que j'arrive à peine à sa taille. Par son physique robuste, Maître Hagrid se charge de notre entraînement aux armes et je dois dire que votre cousin a eu bien du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par le maître. _

_J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas compris l'importance d'avoir un bon niveau avant de pouvoir participer aux tournois de l'Académie considérant le fait que des personnalités comme la famille royale au grand complet ou même le puissant mage Albus Dumbledore y assistent assez régulièrement. _

_Votre cousin fit l'affront de critiquer Albus Dumbledore, sous-entendant que le mage ne méritait pas de tels efforts de sa part. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Maître Hagrid est l'un des plus fervents admirateurs de cet homme c'est pourquoi votre cousin s'attira ses foudres. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de _mal_ ne lui fut fait. _

_Je dirais juste qu'un _certain_ ajustement à l'uniforme standard de l'école a dû être effectué en attendant que la 'punition' ne soit levée. _

_Votre cousin s'est vu munir d'une queue de cochon. _

_Bien sûr, il ne fut jamais question de la lui couper étant donné que ce nouvel appendice fait désormais partie intégrante de votre cousin mais le sort se dissipera par lui-même avec le temps. _

_Du moins était-ce l'assurance que fit Maître Hagrid... _

_Je suis sûr que vous imaginez très bien votre cousin en uniforme avec cet ajout à son anatomie. _

_Blaise en particulier a essayé de convaincre votre cousin de devenir la mascotte de la nouvelle promotion pendant tout le repas. La motion fut cependant rejetée par l'ensemble des nouvelles recrues au grand désespoir de notre ami. _

_J'en profite également pour vous apprendre que le premier tournoi aura lieu à la fin du trimestre, dans huit semaines exactement, peut-être nous reverrons-nous alors, si je me vois désigné pour y participer... _

_Les entraînements se font de plus en plus intenses et j'espère que nous vous offrirons un beau spectacle. Maître Alastor nous a par exemple appris ce matin le sortilège de Flambios dont l'incantation est 'flagrante'. L'avantage de ce sort est qu'il nous suffit de se visualiser une ligne de feu dans les airs et ensuite de la diriger avec le focal qu'on aura choisi : baguette ou tout simplement l'index. Cependant, je dois dire que faire jaillir des flammes de son épée s'avère être bien impressionnant. _

_Bien plus qu'à partir d'une fourchette pour taquiner la queue de cochon de votre cousin par exemple... _

_Voilà, j'espère vous avoir diverti avec les événements de ce jour, _

_Dans l'espoir de recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles, _

_Je reste votre ami, _

_Dragon. _

_PS : Je ne sais pas si vous avez un hibou mais j'ai demandé à Archimède de rester avec vous autant de temps que vous le souhaiteriez. _

Oo**HP+DM**oO

Harry ne put s'empêcher de relire la lettre une seconde fois, des papillons aux creux de l'estomac. Sans le savoir, Dragon venait d'effacer toutes les sombres pensées qui l'avaient hanté depuis ce matin et seulement en racontant des choses aussi anodines les unes que les autres !

Serrant le parchemin contre sa poitrine, le jeune comte ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre, il n'allait pas se laisser aller au désespoir.

La vie continuait et il avait la chance d'avoir rencontré Dragon et demain il ferait plus ample connaissance avec Hermione et aussi Luna.

Il allait trouver ses repères et ne regarder que vers l'avant, il allait arrêter de tout ramener à sa malédiction et ne plus la _subir_.

Il était plus qu'un enfant maudit.

Il était Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter et comte de Godric's Hollow.

Cette lettre lui avait d'ailleurs appris qu'Albus Dumbledore assistait de manière assez régulière aux tournois de l'Académie. Les tournois se déroulant en l'honneur des demoiselles de l'Institut, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il arrive à le voir dans le futur.

Il resterait à l'Institut et attendrait l'occasion de rencontrer celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Il lui demanderait alors de lever sa malédiction et il pourrait alors partir d'ici et aller aider Remus à retrouver son parrain.

Repliant soigneusement la lettre, il la posa sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et se prépara à aller se coucher, le coeur merveilleusement léger.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se répéter des bribes de la lettre et lorsque le jeune garçon s'endormit enfin cette nuit-là, ce fut avec un sourire apaisé étirant son doux visage.

_

* * *

_

18 décembre 2006

Oo**HP+DM**oO

_Et non, ça ne fait pas _encore_ 5 mois (lol) mais bon, désolée tout de même pour l'attente mais le chapitre a nécessité quelques corrections et mon pauvre-ordinateur-fidèle-et-loyal-à-mouâ a mourru durant ma dernière semaine en Angleterre TT Du coup, sans moyen de communication aucune avec le mode extérieur à Koh Lanta il a fallu attendre mon retour au bercail pour pouvoir le mettre en ligne (oops ?). _

_Valà, j'espère que ce chapitre sera au moins à la hauteur de vos espérances et je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire et tous ceux qui ont reviewé au dernier chapitre ! _

_Bon courage à ceux qui sont encore en partiels, en concours blancs, etc. _

_A la prochaine ! _

_Ash._


End file.
